Os encontraremos
by Miss16
Summary: La historia se sitúa 5 años después de la vuelta de Shinichi . Ran , Kazuha y Aoko se han separado completamente de ellos y no quieren volver a saber nada. Los chicos no han parado de buscarlas en todo ese tiempo hasta que consiguen saber dónde están. ¿Podrán explicarles toda la verdad y retomar las relaciones que tenían antes de la noche en la que todo se acabó?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Comienzo.

Era demasiado temprano para levantarse pero no podía quedarse en la cama por más tiempo. Shinichi se sentó en la cama , pensando en el recuerdo que invadía su mente y sus sueños desde hacía casi 5 años.

* _FLASHBACK_ *

-¿Cómo has podido? - Le preguntó Ran con los ojos llenos de lágrimas instantes antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

-¡RAN, ESPERA! - Gritó desesperado Shinichi. Salió corriendo detrás de ella pero tuvo mucha dificultad para poder seguir su ritmo. Finalmente salió del hotel y la vio subirse a un coche que conducía una mujer cuyo rostro no llegaba a ver debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡RAN! - Gritó Shinichi y echó a correr detrás del coche en un intento desesperado de que se bajara de allí. Fue totalmente inútil.

Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Heiji Hattori y Kaito Kuroba estaban allí tambien.

-¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO , MALDITO INÚTIL?- Escuchó eso justo antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo.

-MOURI , QUIETO- Escuchó decir a Megure mientras seguía recibiendo golpes de Kogoro.

* _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_ *

Finalmente se desperezó y se puso una camisa antes de salir de la habitación. Escuchó a alguien el la ducha , que debería ser Hattori pues Kaito nunca se había levantado antes de lo estrictamente necesario.

Bajó a la cocina a preparar café pero se encontró con Kaito , sentado en el sofá fumando un cigarrillo.

\- Hay café hecho- Le dijo secamente.

-Pensaba que ya no fumabas- Le contestó Shinichi sirviéndose un taza de café. Luego miró el reloj de la cocina : la 5:30 de la mañana- ¿Qué estamos haciendo todos despiertos a esta hora? - Preguntó en un susurro inaudible.

\- Buenos días - Dijo Heiji.

\- Me voy a la ducha - Dijo Kaito levantándose.

-¿Qué le pasa a este?- Preguntó Heiji cuando Kaito se había ido.

\- Ni idea , algunas veces le pasa eso. En poco tiempo se le pasará , ya lo sabes.- Le respondió el de Tokio- ¿Quieres café?

\- Por favor - Asintió Heiji. El teléfono de Heiji empezó a sonar , aunque le resultó muy extraño que alguien llamara tan temprano - Mmm , Hattori... No , no , tranquilo ... Sí... ¿¡De verdad!?... Entiendo... Muchas gracias , Watabe.- Cuelga y dice ,dirigiéndose a Kudo -Empezaremos a trabajar en la comisaría de Moshi.


	2. Chapter 2 Una llamada interesante

Capítulo 2: Una llamada interesante.

-¡JODER , LLEGAMOS TARDE!- Gritó Aoko.

\- Tranquilízate , Aoko. Vamos bien si Ran sale antes de 5 minutos- Dice Kazuha , sentada en el sillón mientras leía una revista.

\- Ya estoy , ya estoy- Decía Ran mientras salía del baño.

-Eres muy lenta , Ran- Dijo Aoko.

-Venga , chicas , es demasiado tarde como para discutir- Dice Ran cogiendo las llaves del coche y una pila de documentos.- Vámonos.

Kazuha abre y deja pasar a las chicas , luego asegura la puerta.

Mientras Ran conduce , suena su teléfono.

-Aoko , ¿Quién es?- Pregunta Ran.

\- ¡MIERDA! , ES EL SUPERINTENDENTE -Exclama Aoko.

-Ponlo en manos libres , Ao.- Le pide amablemente Kazuha.

-Buenos días , chicas- Dice la voz del teléfono.

\- Je-jefe...- Dice Aoko asustada.

\- ¿Cómo está , Superintendente Watabe?- Preguntó en un tono dulce Ran.

\- Inspectora Kisaki , quería informarle de que he puesto a un nuevo detective bajo su mando. - Explicó el Superintendente Watabe.

\- Perfecto , ya iré a ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a ese novato- Responde Ran entre risas.

-Me parece un poco atrevido , Inspectora , sabiendo su edad y la de sus compañeras- Comentó el Superintendente.- Bueno , señoritas , las espero en comisaría.- Colgó.

-¡Uuuuuhhh , un nuevo detective!- Dijo Kazuha .

-¿Será guapo?- Preguntó Aoko- Si es guapo , me lo pido.

-¿ Cómoooo?- Preguntó Kazuha.

-¿Cuándo has decidido tú eso?- La apoya Ran.

\- Ahora mismo- Contestó Aoko.

Las tres amigas comenzaron a reir fuertemente. Después de 5 años sufriendo , habían comenzado a olvidar y a disfrutar de su situación.


	3. Chapter 3 Recuerdos que duelen

Capítulo 3 : Recuerdos que duelen.

Habían sido unos años muy duros. Con Shinichi y Heiji había tenido apoyo pero ,de vez en cuando , el recuerdo de la última noche con Aoko regresaba a su mente.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso ...

* _FLASHBACK_ *

-¡NO VUELVAS A HABLARME EN LA VIDA!- Gritó Aoko , invadida por la furia.

\- Aoko , puedo explicártelo- Contestó Kaito , acercándose a ella y tratando de abrazarla.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! - Dijo Aoko apartándose con violencia de su prometido.- MENTIROSO.

Aoko salió corriendo hacia la entrada principal , Kaito salió inmediatamente detrás de ella. Cuando consiguió alcanzarla , la abrazó. Ella se separó de él violentamente.

-NO HAS DEJADO NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS- Dijo Aoko quitándose el anillo de compromiso y tirándolo.

-¿ QUÉ LE HAS HECHO , MALDITO INÚTIL?- Oyó la voz del padre de Ran.

* _FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

\- Aoko...- susurró Kaito.

Llevaba en la ducha algún tiempo , no sabía exactamente cuánto pues cuando pensaba en ella , las horas no existian.

Unos toques en la puerta del baño le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento.

-... ¡Kaito!- Aporreaba Heiji la puerta- ¿Tío , estás bien?

-Sí , sí - Cerró el grifo de la ducha- Ya salgo.

Rápido , tenemos trabajo que hacer.


	4. Chapter 4 Bienvenidos a la comisaría

Capítulo 4: Bienvenidos a la comisaría.

-Así que , resumiendo , vamos a ser 3 detectives insignificantes hasta que encontremos alguna pista- Dijo Kaito en voz alto.

-Tío... valemos más que eso.-Dijo Shinichi en un tono burlón.

-Si no queréis , iré yo solo- Dijo Heiji enfadado.- Sois unos putos desagradecidos.

-Ya está... Venga , vámonos.- Dijo Kaito cogiendo las llaves de su coche.

\- Kudo y yo estaremos en el Departamento de Operaciones Secretas , el D.O.S. Kuroba , tu estarás en el Departamento de asesinatos .

-Pero si este no es ni detective... Nos van a pillar y la vamos a liar- Recordó Shinichi.

-Cállate , soy más listo que tú.- Le replicó enfadado.

-Es cierto que no es detective y no tiene experiencia pero creo que puede ser de ayuda ahí.

La comisaría de Moshi era bastante grande en comparación a las comisarías en las que Kudo , Hattori y Kuroba habían estado a lo largo de 5 años.

Los chicos se dividieron : Shinichi y Heiji se dirigieron al Departamento de Operaciones Secretas y Kaito fue directo a por un café antes de entrar al departamento de asesinatos que Hattori le había asignado.

En la entrada del departamento le esperaba un hombre muy alto , con el pelo oscuro y una cicatriz en el cuello. En su placa de identificación ponía : Superintendente Watabe.

\- ¿Es usted el superintendente Watabe?- Preguntó Kaito bastante intimidado.- Soy Kaito Kuroba , el nuevo detective del departamento de asesinatos.-Kaito le tendió la mano.

El superintendete lo miró fijamente y le estrechó la mano con fuerza

\- Se suponía que la inspectora Kisaki vendría a recibirle pero ha tenido que salir al laboratorio. De momento lo llevaré a su despacho , donde puede esperarla tranquilamente.

-Gracias , Señor.

El despacho de esa tal inspectora era bastante grande. La habitación tenía un escritorio con un ordenador portatil y algunas carpetas con documentos , algunas flores de adorno y varias fotos.

Kaito cogió una de ellas y se quedó sin habla... Eran Ran , Kazuha y ... Aoko. Era ella, estaba en la foto. ¿Podría saber Ran dónde estaba Aoko?

-Buenos días , detective -Dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta- Disculpe pero he tenido que hacer ...-Ran calló de golpe.-No puede ser...

-Buenos días , Inspectora Kisaki-Respondió Kaito .


	5. Chapter 5 Un encuentro poco cordial

Capítulo 5: Un encuentro poco cordial.

Ran estaba muy cambiada. Hacía casi 5 años que no la veía : Tenía el pelo más corto y un poco más claro , tenía el pecho más grande y un cuerpo bastante bonito; su ropa acentuaba sus curvas y la hacía muy sexy.A Kaito le parecía muy muy atractiva , de estas mujeres que van llamando la atención por lo guapas que son.

Pero también había cambiado mucho su forma de ser : Ahora era dura y fría ; toda la dulzura que la caracterizó cuando tenían 18 años , no estaba.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? - Preguntó Ran muy enfadada. Cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte , cielo - Le dijo Kaito de forma irónica.

\- Vete , no te quiero ver.- Dijo Ran restándole importancia.

-¿Dónde está Aoko?- Le preguntó Kaito repentinamente.

-¡JÁ! ¿Crees que te lo voy a decir?- Le enfrentó Ran- Vete , sal de mi vista.

\- Vas a decírmelo porque nos queda mucho tiempo juntos , querida Inspectora Kisaki.- Se burla Kaito- No tenga prisa.

\- Hablaré para que te trasladen.- Dijo Ran leyendo unos documentos.

-¿Por qué motivo? ¿Porque no te caigo bien?- Dijo Kaito , apoyándose en la mesa de su jefa. Ran le enfrenta con la mirada- Volveré a mi puesto , Señorita Kisaki.

-Inspectora Kisaki - Le corrigió.- No quiero ninguna conversación más allá de lo necesario.

Kaito salió con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Ahora podría meterse con Shinichi y amenazarlo con no dejar que la viera para que hiciera lo que él quisiera. A toda prisa , cogió su móvil y mandó un mensaje a Kudo y Hattori : "Localizadas".


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Capítulo 6 : ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Nada más que Kaito salió de su despacho , Ran comenzó a llorar. 5 años habían tardado en dar con ellas... ¿Cómo lo habían hecho?

No podía estar pasando eso... ¿Qué debía hacer?

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de su despacho. Ran se secó las lágrimas y permitió el paso de la persona que estaba llamando.

-Inspectora Kisaki , venía a traerle las...-Kazuha notó que Ran había estado llorando- Ran -Se apresuró a sentarse con ella- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nunca vamos a poder vivir alejadas de ellos - Dijo Ran llorando nuevamente.

-¿Qué? ¿De quiénes?- Preguntó Kazuha tendiéndole un pañuelo.

\- ¡De Kudo , Hattori y Kuroba!

Kazuha se quedó sin habla , ¿Por qué Ran volvía a sacar ese tema?. Hacía años que no hablaban de ellos.

-Ran , ¿Qué estás diciendo? , ¿Qué ha pasado?.

-Kazuha , el nuevo detective que ha entrado a este departamento , es Kaito Kuroba.

-¿CÓMO?- Kazuha palideció al esuchar la declaración de su amiga.- ¿Qué podemos hacer?... Aoko trabaja aquí , es cuestión de tiempo que se vean.

-No puedo hacer nada. No puedo trasladarlo a otro departamento sin un motivo.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio en un instante.

-Ran... ¿Crees que... Heiji ...- Empezó a preguntar Kazuha.

-No quiero pensar eso- Respondió cortantemente la de Tokio.

-Ti-tienes razon...-Dijo Kazuha.- Ran , tengo que volver al laboratorio.

-Claro , Kazu. Hablaremos esto en casa.

-Adiós.


	7. Chapter 7 Kaito habla

Capítulo 7: Kaito habla.

 _NOTA DE LA AUTORA : Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir más capítulos pero he tenido algunos problemas y he estado bastante ocupada._

 _Prometo subir más capítulos :D_

 _Espero que les guste. 3_

Kaito había estado esperando durante todo el día su encuentro con sus dos compañeros de piso. Cuando se reunieron en su coche , comenzaron a preguntar y a pedir todo tipo de explicaciones.

-No , no , no- Negaba Kaito , haciéndose el interesante- Lo hablaremos todo cuando ya estemos en casa , ahora estoy conduciendo y no quiero distraerme.

Shinichi y Heiji sabían perfectamente que Kaito solo los estaba poniendo nerviosos y sacándolos de sus casillas , siempre hacía lo mismo : En cuanto conseguía una pista, los tenía durante un tiempo haciendo lo que él decía hasta que los chicos se cansaban y dejaban de insistir ; entonces lo soltaba todo.

Shinichi no iba a caer en la trampa tan fácilmente pero temía por lo que pudiera hacer Hattori.

Cuando llegaron , los 3 se sentaron en un sofá de cuero marrón que se situaba en el centro del apartamento alquilado.

Shinichi esperaba a que Kaito les hiciera suplicar por la información pero ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces y casi siempre resultaban pistas falsas o que no llevaban a ningún sitio.

-He visto a Ran y a Kazuha- Soltó Kaito rápidamente

Shinichi y Heiji palidecieron en seguida

-¿ Cómo?- Preguntó Heiji

\- Lo de Kazuha no estoy muy seguro , he supuesto que era ella por que ha salido del despacho de Ran maldiciéndome.- Respondió Kaito . Mirando fijamente a Shinichi añadió : -Pero lo de Ran , es obvio , no hay ninguna duda.

Shinichi mantuvo la mirada y le dijo : Kaito , como sea algún truco o una broma ...

-No lo es.- Interrumpió Kaito.

Shinichi no podía creerlo , después de 5 años , por fin había dado con ella.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es ella?- Preguntó , resistiendo a creer lo que contaba Kaito.

-He hablado con ella. Cuando he ido al departamento de asesinatos , he conocido a mi nueva jefa : La inspectora Kisaki. Es un bombón : Curvas bien definidas , piel suave ... Ah , le han crecido las tetas.- Explicó Kaito- Si no fueses mi amigo lo intentaría pero...

\- Tengo que verla - Dijo Shinichi levantándose.

-Pues no lo harás , no por el momento - Dijo Kaito - Ha querido echarme nada más que me ha visto ; ¿crees que te recibiría con un abrazo?... Ella ya no es quien tú conociste.

Shinichi se encaró con Kaito , dispuesto a empezar una pelea. Heiji se acercó y los separó , luego volvió a su sitio.

-Tiene razón , es demasiado pronto- Le apoyó Heiji y preguntó :-¿Por qué piensas que has visto a Kazuha?

\- Porque he visto una foto de las 3. He visto que entraba una mujer en el despacho y se ha llevado un buen rato. Me ha llamado la atención , asi que me quedé mirando. Cuando salió vi a una mujer con el pelo largo y gafas , con una bata blanca. Llevaba una identificación pero no pude ver el nombre que ponía.

-Kazuha... - suspiró el de Osaka.

-Me voy ya - Dijo Shinichi. Seguidamente se levantó y se fue.

-Hay días que no puedo soportarlo. En fin... Voy a comprar algo para cenar-Dijo Kaito levantándose.-Hasta luego.

Heiji no solía pararse a pensar en lo que había pasado con Kazuha , prefería buscarla e intentar hablar con ella pero ... ¿ Y si aún seguía odiándole?


	8. Chapter 8 La trágica fiesta de cumpleaño

Capítulo 8 : La trágica fiesta de cumpleaños.

* _FLASHBACK_ *

Todo había ocurrido durante una fiesta que el tío de Sonoko ofrecía . Se respiraba amor y felicidad por que todo era como debía ser : Kaito y Aoko iban a casarse , Ran y Shinichi estaban juntos , Kazuha y Heiji estaban en el mejor momento de sus vidas ... incluso Kogoro y Eri habían ido acercándose progresivamente el uno al otro.

Pero hubo una venganza por parte de un criminal que quería destrozar la vida de los jóvenes : Las de Shinichi y Heiji por desenmascararlo y la de Kaito por haber impedido su huída.

De pronto , se apagaron todas las luces y comenzó a proyectarse un vídeo:

\- Señoritas , me temo que no sabéis con qué tipo de personas estáis saliendo. Son unos mentirosos y no se preocupan por nadie más que por sí mismo. Os haré una pregunta , ¿No tenéis nada que contarles a estas preciosas chicas?

Los tres respondieron negativamente , a pesar de que Kaito sabía que no había tenido oportunidad de contarle que él era Kaito Kid y sus motivos.

-Supuse que responderíais que no. Dejadme refrescaros la mente :

-Ran Mouri , tu querido Shinichi , al que has estado esperando 2 años , no te quiere. Sólo te usa. Comprendo que no me creas pero voy a dejarte una prueba innegable:

En la pantalla apareció un video en el que Shinichi besaba a Shiho (quien también estaba presente).

-¿Cómo has podido? - Le preguntó Ran con los ojos llenos de lágrimas instantes antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

-¡RAN, ESPERA! - Gritó desesperado Shinichi.

\- Kazuha Toyama , tu novio ha estado ocultándote que él conocía la existencia de la organización , la identidad de Conan Edogawa e , incluso , que hacía viajes a Tokio sólo por resolver casos con él. Además , te ha mentido en que nunca había estado con ninguna otra chica y en que iba a trabajar a las 12 de la noche , en realidad se iba a un hotel con una mujer.

Aquí tienes una foto de la cámara de seguridad de uno de los hoteles.

Era innegable que era Heiji pero las fotos podrían ser falsas.

\- Heiji... Ese eres tú...-Dijo Kazuha esperando que el moreno lo negara.

\- Kazuha , no es lo que parece. Puedo explicarlo

Ese comentario hizo que la confianza que Kazuha se esfumase en un segundo.

\- No te molestes...-Dijo Kazuha mientras cogía su bolso- Ya está bien de mentiras.

\- ¡NO , KAZUHA , ESPERA!- Heiji , por supuesto , fue detrás de ella intentado frenarla pero Kazuha había tomado una decisión.

De vuelta en la habitación , el video continuaba. Aoko había comenzado a llorar por la frustración por ver a sus amigas sufriendo tanto pero no esperaba nada malo de Kaito.

\- Aoko Nakamori , tu prometido es la persona más ruin y que menos te valora de todos. Él es el motivo por el que tu padre se ha perdido muchas partes de tu vida y ha tenido que dejarte sola ; él es el motivo por el que tu padre se ve totalmente desprestigiado ; Aoko , Kaito Kuroba es Kaito Kid.

Por supuesto , te dejo una muestra de que lo que digo es verdad

Se mostró una fotografía del momento exacto en el que a Kaito Kid se quitó el monóculo para volver a colocárselo. Kaito nunca pensó que una foto así podría existir : Fue una única vez que se quitó el monóculo tan sólo un segundo cuando no había nadie a su al rededor , por que había dado esquinazo a la policía

-Aoko... yo...- Se apresuró a decir Kaito.

-¡NO VUELVAS A HABLARME EN LA VIDA!- Gritó Aoko , invadida por la furia.

\- Aoko , puedo explicártelo- Contestó Kaito , acercándose a ella y tratando de abrazarla.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! - Dijo Aoko apartándose con violencia de su prometido.- MENTIROSO.

Aoko salió corriendo hacia la entrada principal , Kaito salió inmediatamente detrás de ella.

* _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_ *


	9. Chapter 9 Reunión en casa de las chicas

Capítulo 9 : Reunión en casa de las chicas.

Ran y Kazuha habían estado inquietas durante todo el día y temían el momento de contarle todo a su amiga. Pero inevitablemente, llegó el momento de reunirse para ir a casa. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Aoko trataba de dar conversación pero sabía que había pasado algo malo que preocupaba o asustaba a las chicas.

Ran era la inspectora del Departamento de asesinatos , Kazuha era la jefa del laboratorio de la comisaría , siempre estaban en peligro ... pero ella era la psicóloga que trabajaba allí , por lo que no corría ningún riesgo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa , Ran y Kazuha dejaron todos los papeles que traían con ellas y se sentaron en el sofá.

\- A ver , ¿qué pasa? - Preguntó Aoko.

Ran y Kazuha se miraron y suspiraron

\- Ha pasado algo - Dijo Kazuha - Algo bastante malo.

\- Chicas , me estáis asustando -Respondió inmediatamente Aoko.

\- Ao , te lo diré rápido- Comenzó Ran- El nuevo detective del departamento es Kaito Kuroba.

Aoko palideció y sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Aoko... Pensaba que era mejor hacerlo rápido.

\- ¿ Por qué está aquí? - Preguntó Aoko nerviosa - ¿ Me estaba buscando? - Ran asintió - ¿Qué ha preguntado?

\- Quería saber dónde estabas.

\- No puede ser...

\- Ao , está decidido a encontrarte - Dijo Kazuha- Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

\- Tienes que estar preparada , Ao- Le dijo Ran.

Aoko abrazó a sus dos amigas : - Gracias por el apoyo , chicas.- Les dijo Aoko- Estoy lista para encontrarme con él , no hay problema.

Las chicas podían apoyarse entre ellas , eran como hermanas. Los problemas las unían más que nada.


	10. Chapter 10 Los planes de Aoko

Capítulo 10 : Los planes de Aoko.

A la mañana siguiente a la charla que habían mantenido , Aoko se despertó sintiéndose segura y quería que su imagen lo reflejara.

Al cabo de una media hora , Aoko salió de su habitación vistiendo una falda de tubo de color de color negro , una blusa blanca y una americana celeste que combinaba a la perfección con los zapatos de tacón que llevaba. Además , se había maquillado y pintado los labios , cosa que nunca solía hacer.

\- Buenos días , chicas- Dijo la morena.

Ran y Kazuha la miraron asombradas.

\- Wow...-Dijo Kazuha- Estás impresionante.

\- Aoko , estás guapísima - Dijo Ran acercándose.

\- Quiero demostrar que tengo seguridad en mí misma y que no le necesito es mi vida , soy una mujer fuerte - Dijo Aoko sonriéndoles.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - Preguntó Ran.

\- Sólo dile dónde estoy cuando te pregunte.- Dijo Aoko sirviéndose una taza de café.

\- ¿Y si no pregunta?- Preguntó Kazuha.

\- Preguntará , estoy completamente segura.

\- Bueno - Dijo Ran cogiendo las llaves del coche de Aoko - Hoy nos llevas tú , Ao.

Las tres chicas salieron de la casa en dirección a la comisaría.


	11. Chapter 11 Los planes de Kaito

Capítulo 11: Los planes de Kaito.

Kaito se había despertado a duras penas aquella mañana. Se levantó y se puso lo primero que cogió del armario.

Kaito se habí pasado hasta tarde haciendo planes para poder ver a Aoko y para poner en contacto a sus compañeros con Ran y Kazuha ; tenía todo perfectamente planeado en su cabeza y necesitaba compartirlo con sus dos mejores amigos.

Bajó corriendo y se encontró a sus dos compañeros vestidos con trajes de chaqueta y corbatas: Kudo llevaba un traje azul marino , una camisa celeste y una corbata roja que destacaba sobre todo el conjunto ; Hattori llevaba un traje de color café claro con una camisa blanca y una corbata de listas blancas y café oscuro.

\- ¿Qué hacéis así vestidos?- Preguntó extrañado Kaito.

Los chicos miraron a Kaito

\- ¿Vas a trabajar o a dar un paseo?- Le dijo Heiji.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre vestirte así , tío? - Le dijo Shinichi.- Tienes un montón de trajes . Cámbiate , anda.

Kaito entró en su habitación y se vistió con un traje de chaqueta de color negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata de color champagne. Luego bajó las escaleras y se reunió con los chicos.

\- Mucho mejor así - Le dijo Hattori.

\- Bueno , cómo sea...- Dijo Kaito restándole importancia- Chicos he estado preparando un plan para acercarnos a las chicas.

Primero estableceremos un orden : Primero haré que Ran hable conmigo para sacarle toda la información posible ; si es necesario , a la fuerza- bromeó el mago

\- ¿Tiene que ser a la fuerza? - Preguntó Shinichi- Tío ... queremos hablar con ellas , no secuestrarlas.

\- Eres una bestia- Le apoyó el de Osaka.

\- Y vosotros no sabeis pillar una broma... En fin - Continuó Kaito- Después iré a ver a Aoko , luego Kazuha y Hattori se verán . Y , por último reuniré a Kudo y a Mouri...El problema es Ran , o como ella quiere que la llame , la "inspectora Kisaki".

\- ¿Por qué?- Se apresuró a preguntar Heiji.

\- Nos odia , simplemente. -Respondió Kaito- Creo que va a ser la más dificil de convencer.

\- No , eso no es así - Dijo Shinichi - Yo conozco a Ran y os puedo asegurar que...

\- Olvídate de que la conoces - Le interrumpió Kaito- No es la misma persona que hace 5 años.

A menos que haya algún contratiempo , mantendremos el orden. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

\- Sí - respondieron los dos.

\- Pues vámonos , que llegamos tarde.


	12. Chapter 12 La propuesta de Kaito

Capítulo 12: La propuesta de Kaito.

Kaito llegó a su puesto de trabajo y vio llegar a su nueva jefa , quien dio los buenos días a todo el mundo y se encerró en su despacho. Kaito necesitaba que ella estuviera de su lado para obtener información.

Buscó cualquier excusa para acercarse a su despacho pero no pudo esperar y fue directamente. No sabía que iba a decirle pero tenía en mente que debía ser extremadamente amable. Otra cosa no , pero podía conquistar a cualquier mujer y estuvo a punto de besarla a ella cuando se hizo pasar por Shinichi : ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Llamó a la puerta de la inspectora Kisaki y esperó a que ella le diese permiso para entrar.

\- Entre - Dijo una voz desde el interior del despacho.

Kaito obedeció , entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Ran levantó la mirada del ordenador para mirar quien había llamado ; cuando vio a Kaito suspiró y volvió a ponerse a teclear.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Le dijo Ran sin parar de mirar al ordenador.

\- Ran... - La inspectora le miró con muy mala cara - Qui-quiero decir... inspectora Kisaki , el otro día fui un imbécil y quería disculparme con usted.

\- Te perdono , ya te puedes ir. - Le dijo esta secamente.

\- La verdad es que quería invitarla a salir - Le dijo Kaito - para resolver nuestras diferencias.

Ran paró de escribir y comenzó a reirse.

\- ¿Es una broma? - Kaito negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a salir contigo cuando te dije muy claramente que no quiero verte , Kaito? - Ran se dio cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre- ... Detective Kuroba.

\- Ran , hemos empezado con muy mal pie - Kaito se sentó en uno de los sofás que había en el despacho - Ran... tú me conoces.

\- ¿Que yo te conozco? - Ran se levantó violentamente - Yo conocí a un mentiroso y manipulador que iba a casarse con mi amiga . Yo no te conozco , Kaito , ¡YO NUNCA TE HE CONOCIDO! -Ran había ido incrementando el volumen de su voz.

\- Ran , necesito hablar contigo ... por favor. - Kaito se levantó y fue hacia donde ella estaba.

\- Ni de coña - Dijo esta cruzando los brazos.

\- Ran , será rápido.

\- No.

\- Por favor - Insistió Kaito- Sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy insistente.

Ran no quería verle más pero Aoko le había dicho que se sentía preparada enfrentarse a él... ¿Sería lo correcto salir con el mago?

\- Me pensaré ir a tomar un café contigo - Dijo Ran señalándole la puerta.

\- Eres la mejor - Kaito le dio a Ran una rosa.

\- Déjate de trucos de magia , no he dicho que sí.


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Es lo correcto?

Capítulo 13 : ¿Es lo correcto?

Al poco rato de la invitación de Kaito , Ran fue a hablar con Aoko y con Kazuha durante una pequeña pausa que hicieron las 3.

\- ¿Alguna novedad?- Preguntó Kazuha.

\- Me ha pedido que vayamos a tomar un café- Contestó Ran.

\- ¿Y tú que le has dicho? - Preguntó Aoko interesada.

\- Que lo pensaría... -Dijo la de Tokio - ¿No es muy raro que insista en verme? ... quiero decir , ¿Por qué no se limita a preguntar por Aoko?

Las 3 quedaron en silencio durante un instante.

\- Tengo una teoría - Dijo Aoko- Kaito es el medio por el que pueden conseguir información Kudo y Hattori. Por el momento quiere acercarse más a Ran para asegurarse de cómo es la situación de todas nosotras.

Nuevamente , las chicas callaron durante un momento.

\- Tía , eso es muy rebuscado. -Intervino Kazuha- Suena a que está estudiado.

\- Sí ... Aoko , no pueden ser tan calculadores , no saben cómo podemos reaccionar- Dijo Ran.

\- Bueno...

\- Ran - Expresó Kazuha - tienes que decirle que sí.

\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Ran sorprendida.

\- Es verdad , Ran. Tienes que quedar con él y dejarle todo claro. - Aoko apoyó a Kazuha.

\- Pero yo no quiero hablar con él - Se quejó Ran.

\- Ran... dile que sí- Dijo Kazuha.

De vuelta en el Departamento de asesinatos , Kuroba estaba esperando impacientemente la respuesta de la morena. Ran entró con unas carpetas con documentos en las manos y se acercó a la mesa asignada a Kaito.

\- Detective... - Dijo Ran muy bajito - He pensado su oferta y acepto.

Esa respuesta sorprendió gratamente a Kaito , que la miró con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- Después del trabajo , estoy dispuesta a tomar un café con usted. Espero que esto quede entre nosotros.

\- Por supuesto , inspectora Kisaki.

Ran se alejó de la mesa y volvió a su despacho. Kaito salió rápidamente a comunicarle las nuevas noticias a sus amigos.

\- Kudo , Hattori - Comenzó Kaito- Esta tarde , tendreis que coger un taxi para volveros a casa.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? , ¿Qué vas a hacer con el coche? - Se quejaron los dos hombres.

Kaito sonrió y dijo , mirando fijamente a Shinichi : - Pues hoy tengo una cita... Mi preciosísima jefa ha accedido a tomar un café conmigo.

Shinichi le miró a los ojos directamente : - Vamos... ¿en serio?. Debería ir yo , podemos cambiarnos los trajes y fingir que soy tú - Concluyó Kudo.

Heiji le dio ligero golpe en la cabeza , y añadió : - Melón , ¿crees que no os diferenciaría?

Kaito le dió otro golpe y dijo : Eres tonto , déjamelo a mí. Ya la tengo en el bote , me soltará todo lo que quiero.

\- Heiji - Dijo Shinichi - Este imbécil lo va a arruinar todo...

-Puede...- Dijo el moreno- Pero es nuestra única esperanza...


	14. Chapter 14 La cita de Ran y Kaito

Capítulo 14 : La cita de Ran y Kaito.

6 personas esperaban impacientemente a que llegara la hora en la que Kaito y Ran se reunieran. El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente y crecían los nervios hasta que llegó la esperada hora.

Los chicos fueron los primeros en salir .

\- Venga ya , no podéis quedaros aquí - Dijo Kaito molesto.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Dijo Shinichi.- No vamos a intervenir.

\- Sólo estaremos aquí hasta que la veamos irse contigo. Es por su seguridad.

\- ¡Una mierda!- Les gritó Kaito- Sólo quereis verla.

\- ¿Y qué? - Preguntó Shinichi restándole importancia.

Shinichi y Heiji se apoyaron en el coche de Kaito. Al poco tiempo , 3 mujeres salieron juntas de la comisaría.

Los chicos se quedaron helados al verlas

\- Kazuha...-Susurró Heiji.

\- Ran...- Dijo Shinichi.

-Aoko...-Suspiró Kaito

Las 3 chicas se acercaron un poco más. Ran se despidió de sus dos amigas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kaito.

El mago había quedado paralizado al ver a Aoko pero cuando vio que Ran se acercaba donde estaba él , obligó a Hattori y a Kudo a irse en la dirección contraria a la de las chicas.

Entonces , Kaito se acercó a ella. - Ran , me alegro mucho de hayas aceptado - Kaito le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa.

\- Sí , vale - Dijo ella quitándole importancia- Conozco una buena cafetería en la que estaremos tranquilos.

Ran y Kaito caminaron durante unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que llegaron a la cafetería y pidieron un par de cafés.

\- A ver... - Comenzó Ran- ¿Por qué me has invitado a salir?

\- Yo quería arreglar las cosas contigo. - Le contestó el mago.

\- Si vas a ponerte a mentir desde el principio , será mejor que me vaya- Dijo Ran levantándose.

\- Espera... - Le dijo el chico- Yo... yo quería pedirte consejo y hacerte algunas preguntas.

Ran volvió a sentarse : - Te escucho.

\- Yo ... bueno , nosotros... nosotros os hemos estado buscando durante los 5 años que han pasado. Ran... esa noche , todo pasó muy rápido. Cuando te fuiste , tu padre pagó toda la rabia y la tristeza que tenía por haberte perdido con Shinichi.

A Ran le sorprendió que Kaito sacara ese tema ... ella no quería oír nada de Shinichi pero siguió escuchándole un poco más.

\- Ran , Shinichi estuvo varios dias en el hospital. En cuanto salió , fue a buscarte.

\- Kaito... ¿Me has citado para hablar de esto?

\- Bueno... en parte sí.- Le contestó- Ran , os queremos... os necesitamos.

-Déjalo , Kaito... No sentís nada . Nos mentisteis , nos utilizásteis... No nos quereis.

\- Ran , quiero ver a Aoko.

\- Ya la has visto - Le dijo Ran- No tienes nada que hablar conmigo. Eres bastante mayor como para resolver tus problemas tú solito.

\- ¿Crees que aceptará verme?

\- Kaito , madura... Hablará contigo.

El mago sonrió al oír eso y no pudo evitar preguntarle por Kazuha : - ¿Cómo está Kazuha?

\- Kaito , no voy a hablar de Kazuha o Aoko para que tú puedas salirte con la tuya y contárselo todo a Hattori.

\- Sólo dime si aceptaría verle.

\- No lo sé -Le contestó ella- pero no probaría a intentarlo.

\- Entiendo...

Ran , ¿quieres ver a Shin...

\- No me hagas esa pregunta - Le interrumpió ella. La chica miró su reloj de pulsera y añadió:-Debo irme ya, tengo cosas que hacer.

Ran se apresuró a pagar la cuenta antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada. El chico se apresuró a salir detrás de ella:

\- ¡Ey! , ¿quieres que te acerque a tu casa?

\- No , no es necesario- Dijo Ran echando a correr.


	15. Chapter 15 Las lágrimas de ellas

Capítulo 15: Las lágrimas de ellas.

Mientras Ran y Kaito tenían su cita , Aoko y Kazuha habían ido en coche hasta la casa. Ninguna de las dos quería hablar de eso pero tampoco se les ocurrían otros temas.

\- No me puedo creer que les hayamos visto.- Kazuha sacó el tema finalmente.

\- Ya...

\- Hay que reconocer que están muy guapos.- Comentó ella.

\- Kazuha... ¿en serio? - Aoko empezó a reirse- No puedo creer que estés pensando en eso.

\- Una debe fijarse en todo , Ao - Dijo Kazuha entre risas.

Ambas entraron en la casa. Aoko se sentó en el sofá.

\- ¿Quieres algo?- Preguntó Kazuha desde la cocina.

\- Un whisky doble.- Bromeó Aoko.

\- No nos queda ... En vez de eso , te he traído un zumo.- Dijo Kazuha llevando 2 vasos con zumo de naranja.

\- ¿Cuánto tardará Ran? - Preguntó Kazuha.

\- Ni idea... ¡Pero quiero que venga ya para que nos los cuente todo!- Dijo Aoko emocionada.

Y , como si Ran la hubiese oído , la de Tokio abrió la puerta de la casa conjunta.

\- Ran , qué pronto has llegado- Le dijo Aoko.

\- ¿Te apetece algo?- Le preguntó la de Osaka.

De repente , Ran corrió hacia Aoko y la abrazó.

\- Ran...- La respiración de esta les hizo notar que estaba llorando- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Aoko , Kazuha...- Dijo Ran intentando calmarse- chicas... lo he intentado...

\- Ran...-Suspiró Kazuha , abrazándola también.

\- Sólo quería saber si estaríamos dispuestas a hablar con ellos.- La respiración de Ran comenzaba a normalizarse.

Aoko sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y abrazó a sus amigas con fuerza : - Ran , no tenía que haberte pedido que quedaras con él ; perdóname...

\- Chicas , ya está bien de huir -Intervino Kazuha- Tenemos que dar la cara y demostrar que lo hemos superado.

\- Sí , Kazuha , tienes razón. - Dijo Aoko- Mañana iré a ver a Kaito y hablaré con él.


	16. Chapter 16 La reacción de ellos

Capítulo 16 : La reacción de ellos.

Después de la cita con la Inspectora Kisaki , Kaito fue directo hacia el piso que habían alquilado. Metió la llave en la cerradura y antes de girar , Kudo le abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Ya estás aquí? - Le preguntó Shinichi apartándose para que pudiera pasar- Qué pronto.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Le preguntó Heiji , quien estaba viendo la televisión en pijama.

Kaito no contestó y se sentó en el sofá. A continuación puso sus codos sobre las rodillas y se sujetó la cabeza. Ante esta reacción , sus amigos se preocuparon.

Heiji apagó la televisión y se sentó a su lado , Shinichi se apoyó en la mesa que había justo en frente del sofá donde estaban sentados.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Shinichi preocupado.

Kaito suspiró.

\- Tío , ¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada... Apenas he podido sacar nada de información : Sólo sé que Aoko estaría dispuesta a hablar conmigo ; Kazuha no sabe y , según ella, no deberías intentarlo ; Shinichi , tú eres el que está más jodido , de tí no quiere oír ni el nombre.

\- No te preocupes , tío- Le contestó el de Tokio- Resolveré eso.

\- ¿Por qué estás así si sabes que vas a ver a tu chica dentro de poco?- Le preguntó el de Osaka intentando animarle.

\- Porque estamos igual que hace 5 años... ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Los 3 se quedaron en silencio : Heiji y Shinichi esperando a que el mago continuara ; Kaito intentaba encontrar las palabras.

\- Hemos conseguido encontrarlas , sí ... pero ¿qué nos asegura que ellas llevan 5 años esperando que las encontráramos? , ¿qué nos asegura que aún piensen en nosotros?

\- Kaito , no te pares a preguntarte eso ahora.- Le contestó Shinichi- Nada nos aseguraba que las fuésemos a encontar y lo hemos hecho.

\- Shinichi tiene razón , Kaito- Le apoyó Heiji.

\- Supongo que tenéis razón.

Después de esa pequeña conversación , Kaito se animó y volvió a sacar el tema.

\- ¿Qué os han parecido? - Preguntó el mago con pícaro.

\- Casi no las reconocí; están todas guapísimas- Le contestó el moreno.

Shinichi sonrió y se levantó de la mesa en la que se había sentado. Si podían hablar de eso , podrían hablar de cualquier cosa. Después de eso , Shinichi se había ido a la cocina a coger unas cervezas

\- Mi favorita es Ran .-Kaito fingió un escalofrío-Ese rollo de "soy yo la que manda" , me pone.

\- Eso es - Le apoyó- Se ha convertido en la fantasía de toda la comisaría.

\- Estáis hablando de Ran. -Dijo Shinichi enfadado por los comentarios de sus amigos- No me enfadéis más de lo necesario.

\- Venga ya , Kudo... Tú más que nadie sabes que Ran despierta ... digamos pasiones, en los hombres.

\- Cállate , Kaito. - Le advirtió Shinichi.

\- Oye , Kudo... ¿No te has fijado en Aoko? -Dijo intentando picar a Kaito.

\- Por supuesto -Dijo él siguiéndole la corriente.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Aoko? - Preguntó Kaito molesto.

\- Digamos que tiene DOS BUENOS MOTIVOS para hacerle un favor - Dijo Hattori.

\- Seguro que mucha gente opina lo mismo que nosotros 2 - Dijo Shinichi entre risas.

\- Tíos , esto no me está haciendo gracia -Dijo Kaito enfadado- No tenéis respeto por las mujeres , sois unos cerdos.

Shinichi y Heiji comenzaron a reirse , y Kaito terminó por unirse.

Por primera vez desde hacía tiempo , los chicos tenían ganas de reír.


	17. Chapter 17 El esperado encuentro

*** Nota de la autora** _: Hace algunos días dije que subiría el capítulo rápido... ¡Lo siento! , he tenido algunos problemillas pero ya todo solucionado. Intentaré subir más capítulos antes del fin de semana._

 _Espero que les guste 3 ._

Capítulo 17 : El esperado encuentro.

Aoko había dedicido que encontraría a Kaito y le pondría las cosas bien claras. Necesitaba sentirse segura y guapa , por lo que estuvo seleccionando cuidadosamente la ropa y el maquillaje que llevaría en ese dia tan especial.

Eligió unos pantalones largos ajustados en color negro , unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color con pedrería , una camisa blanca con escote y un blazer rosa. Además se maquilló y recogió su cabello en una cola alta.

Salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina a servirse una taza de café.

\- Aoko estás guapísima - Exclamó Ran mirándola de arriba a abajo.

\- Te superas por días -Dijo Kazuha.

\- ¿De verdad creéis que estoy guapa?

Ambas amigas asintieron enérgicamente.

Kaito se había despertado bastante antes de la hora normal. Estaba decidido a ir a ver a Aoko , y necesitaba llamar su atención.

Se duchó , afeitó y perfumó. Fue al armario de su habitación llevando sólo una toalla a la cintura. Tardó bastante en decidir que ponerse : unos pantalones grises claros de vestir , una camisa blanca y una americana azul marino , a juego con sus zapatos.

Cuando bajó a desayunar , Heiji empezó a silbarle , haciendo el tonto.

\- Qué guapo. -Le dijo- ¿Qué te ha pasa?

Kaito soltó una risa irónica.- Hoy necesito impresionar a Aoko.

\- Tío , tranquilo -Le dijo Shinichi- Concéntrate en no cagarla.

Nada más que Kaito llegó a su puesto , fue a preguntarle a Ran dónde podía encontrar a Aoko pero no le dio tiempo.

Un hombre vestido con una bata blanca se acercó a su mesa y le dijo : Detective Kuroba , la jefa de la unidad psicológica de la comisaría ha solicitado una entrevista con usted. La inspectora Kisaki ha autorizado su ausencia durante media hora.

A Kaito le sorprendió pero aceptó la entrevista. El hombre de la bata blanca lo acompañó hasta un despacho y le señaló una silla : La doctora no tardará en atenderle.

El corazón de Kaito comenzó a latir muy deprisa ... ¿Podría ser Aoko?

A los pocos minutos , la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer con el pelo castaño recogido en una cola alta y los ojos azules.

\- Aoko... - susurró él.

\- Hola , Kaito- Le dijo ella- siéntate , por favor.

Él obedeció y pasó a su despacho. Kaito no podía dejar de mirarla y analizar cada detalle de ella , no podía emitir ni un sonido... Estaba absolutamente impresionado.

-Aoko...- volvió a susurrar.

Ella se acercó despacio , le miró a los ojos y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

Kaito la aprisionó contra la pared y la besó ; la besó con desesperación y miedo , sin saber si ella le correspondería o le daría la paliza de su vida. Ella correspondió en seguida y le rodeó con sus brazos. El mago subió las manos hasta la cintura de ella y la apretó contra él. Prolongaron el beso durante un minuto entero pero Aoko separó a Kaito de ella de repente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Le dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

\- No puedo creer que me mintieras.

\- Aoko eso fue hace 5 años- Le replicó Kaito.

\- Nos íbamos a casar -Le dijo ella enfadada- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

\- Cuando encontrara el momento.

\- ¿Cuando encontraras el momento? -Aoko se apartó de él y se sentó en la mesa de su despacho- ¿Y si no lo encontrabas? , ¿no pensabas decírmelo?

\- Aoko , fue hace 5 años ; cometí un gran error -Le explicó el chico- Me arrepiento muchísimo.

\- Eso no es suficiente - Dijo Aoko mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Te compensaré - Prometió Kaito acercándose a ella y cogiéndole las manos.

\- No puedes arreglar 5 años de sufrimiento. - Le contestó ella quitando sus manos de las de él.

\- Déjame intentarlo - Dijo el antes de darle un beso corto y sonreir.

Aoko le contestó sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo.

\- Supongo que puedo darte una oportunidad - dijo ella sonriéndole. Acto seguido le miró duramente - Te lo advierto , Kaito : Vuelve a mentirme y no habrá otras oportunidades.

Kaito la abrazó y la miró con una sonrisa muy dulce.

\- Tengo que irme , Aoko - Dijo mirando el reloj que la psicóloga tenía en la pared- Ran me matará si tardo mucho.

\- Sí... yo también tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo ella.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos al cine después del trabajo? - Propuso ella.

\- Si invitas tú , claro - Le respondió sonriendo.

Kaito se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió , pero paró en seco y se giró para mirar a Aoko.

\- Por cierto , - Le sonrió Kaito- estas preciosa.


	18. Chapter 18 El plan perfecto

Capítulo 18 : El plan perfecto.

Kaito corrió para llegar a su puesto. Había llegado justo antes de que se acabara la media hora que la inspectora había concedido.

\- Kaito , Kaito ...- Le susurró una voz desde una de las puerta de los despachos.

El mago levantó la vista de su mesa.

\- Superintendente Watabe - Dijo Kuroba.

El jefe le hizo una señal para que se reuniera con él en su despacho.

\- Mi nombre es Miroku Watabe. Kaito , te he echo venir porque , a parte de ser el Superintendente, soy un gran amigo del Superintendente de los cuarteles generales de la policía de Osaka : Heizo Hattori.

\- ¿Del padre de Heiji? - preguntó Kaito extrañado.

\- Exactamente. - Afirmó Watabe- Somos amigos desde hace más de 20 años y os he estado ayudando un poco cuando me enteré de la situación.

\- Le agradezco muchísimo su ayuda. - Le contestó el mago- No tenía ni idea.

\- Lo cierto , Kaito , es que voy a ayudaros más. - Comenzó a explicar- Hace una hora recibí una llamada urgente en la que exigía la vigilancia de la inspectora Kisaki y la jefa de laboratorio de investigación de la comisaría inmediatamente debido a que han sido convocadas para una de las misiones del D.O.S.

A Kaito le sorprendió mucho la información que el Superintendente Watabe le estaba dando.

\- Escúcheme , esa mujer no aceptaría ser escoltada nunca. -Le advirtió el joven detective.

\- Por supuesto , soy consciente de ello -Continuó Watabe- Pero han sido asignadas para trabajar , en acción conjunta con el D.O.S , en el desmantelamiento de una red de contrabando de armas . Sé que no rechazará eso. Tu irás como apoyo de la inspectora Kisaki ; Heiji y Shinichi serán los agentes asignados.

\- Ran va a matarnos a todos...- Suspiró Kaito

Después de la reunión con Watabe , Kaito fue a contarles los planes a Shinichi y a Heiji ; ellos aceptaron impacientes.


	19. Chapter 19 Citación inesperada

Capítulo 19: Citación inesperada.

Aquel día , Ran se había levantado con el presentimiento de que ocurriría algo que no le iba a gustar. Se levantó la primera e hizo café.

Se sentó a ver las noticias mientras se lo tomaba ; miró el reloj las 5:30... Bajó el volumen para no despertar a sus amigas pero pocos minutos después , Kazuha se unió a Ran.

\- Hola... -Le dijo la de Osaka.

\- ¿Va todo bien? -Le preguntó su amiga.

Kazuha asintió levemente con la cabeza ; la verdad es que no se sentía bien , tenía la impresión de que algo malo iba a pasar.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? -Le preguntó a Ran mientras se servía una taza de café.

\- Me desperté hace un rato y estaba empezando a agobiarme , así que me he levantado. -Le respondió inmediatamente- ¿y tú?

\- Lo mismo : Llevaba un rato despierta , te he oído a ti y me he levantado.

Ran apagó la televisión cuando Kazuha se sentó con ella.

\- Kazu - Comenzó- ¿no tienes la impresión de que va a pasar algo malo?

A Kazuha le sorprendió la pregunta pero respondió que le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato pero terminaron quedándose dormidas en el sofá.

Sobre las 7 , Aoko salió de su habitación para ducharse y se encontró a sus dos amigas en el sofá. Sonrió tiernamente y las despertó.

Las chicas salieron de su casa en dirección al trabajo . Esta vez conducía Kazuha , estaban cantando una canción que había salido hacía poco cuando sonó el móvil de Ran.

Ella bajó el volumen y descolgó : Kisaki... sí... no , ella está conduciendo... de acuerdo , espere -Ran puso el móvil en manos libres.

\- Buenos días , chicas. -Dijo el superintendente Watabe desde el móvil - Hemos recibido una petición para que la comisaría de Moshi colabore con la policía general japonesa para desmantelar una red de tráfico de armas.

\- Eso suena interesante -Respondió sonriente la dueña del móvil.

\- He recomendado encarecidamente a la inspectora Kisaki del Departamento de asesinatos y a la Doctora Toyama , jefa de laboratorio de la comisaría, para esa tarea.

Ran y Aoko chocaron sus manos , en señal de alegría.

\- Me parece perfecto. - Dijo Kazuha.

\- Inspectora , su departamento colaborará con el D.O.S.

\- De acuerdo , ningún problema .- Respondió ella.

\- Cuando lleguen aquí vengan a mi despacho y le comentaré los detalles.

\- De acuerdo.- Afirmaron Kazuha y Ran a la vez.

Cuando el superintendente colgó , las chicas comenzaron a gritar de alegría porque era impresionante que en tan solo 6 meses trabajando allí , las hubiesen seleccionado de entre todos los miembros de la comisaría.

Ran y Kazuha fueron a reunirse con el Superintendente en cuanto llegaron a la comisaría. El susodicho las recibió en su despacho.

\- Buenos días -Les saludó tendiéndoles dos carpetas en las que se exponía los datos del caso en el que trabajarían. - Les aconsejo que lo lean e intenten retener la información.

Tendremos una reunión en media hora con los dos miembros del D.O.S. Además , el detective Kuroba y la doctora Fujiko acudirán como apoyo.

\- ¿El detective Kuroba? -Preguntó Ran incrédula.

\- Sí -Respondió naturalmente el policía.

\- Disculpe , ¿el detective Kuroba no es demasiado inexperto? -Volvió a preguntar la de Tokio - Quiero decir... deberíamos escoger personas con más experiencia para que realmente sean de ayuda.

\- Inspectora - Le contestó cortantemente- , no debería decir eso. Usted y su compañera Toyama solo llevan 6 meses trabajando en el cuerpo de policía , es la primera vez que se les asigna una misión como esta. Está siendo injusta.

Ran miró al suelo y el Superintendente Watabe la miró sabiendo que su actitud no estaba siendo la habitual: -¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba apartar al detective del caso?

\- No , ninguna. -Se apresuró a contestar.

\- Perfecto. Las veré en la sala de reuniones C del edificio anexo en media hora.


	20. Chapter 20 La reunión

Capítulo 20 : La reunión.

Transcurrida esa media hora , Ran y Kazuha se dirigieron a la sala en la que el Superintendente había citado a los miembros del grupo.

Cuando ellas llegaron a la sala , se encontraban allí el Superintendente Watabe y la doctora Fujiko. Ran y Kazuha se sentaron juntas y comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente.

El Superintentedente Watabe miró su reloj de pulsera.

Poco después , 3 hombres entraron por la puerta. Ran y Kazuha enmudecieron al ver quiénes eran.

\- ¿Llegamos tarde? -Preguntó Heiji buscando a Kazuha con la mirada.

\- En absoluto. -Le sonrió el Superintendente Watabe- Chicos , quiero presentaros a los dos miembros del D.O.S que colaborarán con el departamento de la inspectora Kisaki : Heiji Hattori y Shinichi Kudo.

\- Hola a todos. -Dijo amablemente Shinichi.

\- Buenos días. -Dijo Heiji con una sonrisa.

\- Esta mujer de aquí es la doctora Misa Fujiko - Los presentó Watabe.- Y esas dos señoritas de ahí son las estrellas de nuestra comisaría : La inspectora Ran Kisaki y la jefa de laboratorio, Kazuha Toyama.

Los cuatros se miraron fijamente sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ran fue la que tomó la iniciativa : Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Hattori y luego a Kudo : -Un placer , detectives.- Dijo Ran mientras volvía a sentarse en su sitio.

\- Espero que nos llevemos bien - Dijo Kazuha tras un imperceptible codazo de Ran.

\- Perfecto -Concluyó el Superintendente- Una vez hechas las presentaciones , procedamos a la exposición del caso.

Nadie atendió a esa reunión , exceptuando a Kaito (quien no tenía otra cosa que hacer) y la doctora Fujiko.

En cuanto terminó la reunión , Ran salió corriendo con la excusa de que tenía otra reunión con el departamento de asesinatos para repartir los casos y tareas de la semana.

Ran se encerró en su despacho y se sentó en uno de los sofás que había allí.

Tras una larga reflexión , sólo pudo emitir un largo suspiro y un inaudible "por qué". Se tapó la cara con las manos y escuchó cómo alguien llamaba a su puerta.


	21. Chapter 21 Te necesito , Ran

Capítulo 21 : Te necesito , Ran.

Ran no podía recibir a nadie por lo que se apresuró a decir en voz clara y audible : -Ahora mismo estoy ocupada . Vuelva después , por favor.

Pero el hombre que había llamado no obedecería una orden como la de la morena , por lo que abrió en el despacho , entró y cerró la puerta.

\- No es un bueno momento - Dijo Ran con las manos sobre su cara.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Ran soltó un largo suspiro , se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle , detective? -Preguntó Ran escondiendo los nervios que sentía al tener a Shinichi cerca después de tanto años.

\- No esperaba que no mostraras nada. -Le respondió él , sentándose en una silla justo en frente de la inspectora- Sigues sorprendiéndome , Ran -Añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

\- No tengo nada que mostrar. -Respondió cortantemente ella.

-A lo largo de todos estos años, te he imaginado desempeñando muchos trabajos -Continuó él - Pero ... ¿una comisaría de policia , como inspectora? ... ¡Oh , vamos! , jamás lo hubiese dicho - Dijo sonriéndole.

Ella no respondió , sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?- Le preguntó Shinichi.

\- Solo una cosa : Deje de hacerme preguntas. -Le desafió ella- Si no tiene nada de lo que hablar referente al caso , le pido que se retire. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer , detective.

\- ¿Quién le ha dicho que no he venido a hablar del caso? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa , siguiéndole el juego- Venía a decirle que hemos decidido hacer parejas para que sea más rápido. Usted y yo estamos juntos .

Ahora Ran se arrepentía de haberse ido rápidamente.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme nada , Ran? - Kudo estaba impacientándose : ¿Cómo después de 5 años sin verse podía adoptar una actitud tan fría?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir , Shinichi? -Ran comenzaba a rendirse ante su deseo de que el detective se quedara con ella.

\- No entiendo por qué te fuiste.

-¡Já! , ¿no lo entiendes? -Dijo ella arrepintiéndose de su pensamiento anterior : después de todo , él era un mentiroso.

\- Lo que pasó tiene una explicación , Ran.

\- ¡No me digas! -Respondió ella- Te perdoné 2 años de mentiras , Shinichi... Volví a confiar en tí y descubro una foto de Shiho y tú... ¿Qué explicación? : ¿Te apuntó con un arma para que lo hicieras? - Preguntó en un tono irónico.

\- No , Ran ... per... - Se apresuró a contestar Shinichi antes de que la chica le interrumpiera.

\- No me sorprendería nada , Shinichi. Sólo sabes mentir.

\- Ran... Lo que siento por tí no ha cambiado. -Le dijo él- Te necesito.

\- No , Shinichi. - Ran estaba enfadada- Solo soy uno de tus caprichos : Cuando me tienes , me haces daño ; cuando no me tienes , me buscas. Ya está bien de mentiras.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Ahora Shinichi era el que estaba comenzando a enfadarse.- Te he estado buscando , Ran: 5 AÑOS TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO -Shinichi estaba alzando su voz demasiado.

\- Vete , Shinichi . Por favor.


	22. Chapter 22 ¡Vamos a hablarlo!

Capítulo 22 : ¡Vamos a hablarlo!

Cuando Ran se fue de la reunión , se acordó la formación de parejas para avanzar más rápidamente en la investigación.

Kazuha se enfadó por que el inspector Watabe había acordado que Hattori y ella serían pareja , por lo que salió en dirección al laboratorio.

\- ¡Kazu! -Oyó que la llamaba Heiji- ¡Kazu , espera!

Ella suspiró y aminoró la marcha. - Esperaba que pudiéramos evitar charlas incómodamente innecesarias , Heiji. -Dijo ella con desinterés.

\- Kazu , has cambiado muchísimo.- Le contestó él ignorando su comentario.- No esperaba verte trabajando en un laboratorio.

\- ¿Que no por qué? - Preguntó ella bastante irritada a la vez que se paraba en seco.

\- No , no , no te lo tomes por el lado malo. -Contestó él intentando enmendar su error- No sabía que te interesaba este tipo de trabajo.

\- Lo escogí para estar en contacto con médicos forenses por si alguna vez tenía que planear un crimen perfecto. -Dijo ella con naturalidad. Al ver que él se había parado , ella se giró y vio que el moreno estaba un poco pálido.

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó él con miedo.

\- Sólo era una broma.

\- Kazu , necesito hablar contigo de lo que pasó. -Interrumpió la conversación "amistosa" que estaban teniendo.- Te fuiste muy rápido y no pude hacerlo.

Kazuha suspiró y reanudó la marcha: -Heiji , ya es demasiado tarde. -Dijo ella- No va a cambiar nada.

\- Kazuha , necesito que lo sepas. - Heiji se interpuso entre la puerta del laboratorio y ella.- Si después de contártelo todo decides que quieres que todo se acabe , me iré y no volveré nunca. Lo prometo.

A Kazuha esa respuesta le sorprendió y comprendió en seguida que había algo que ella había pasado por alto.

\- Heiji...

\- Kazuha , llevo 5 años buscándote para tener la oportunidad de contarte lo que realmente pasó. - Heiji la miraba muy serio por lo que la chica se preocupó- Por favor.

\- Heiji ... yo no...

\- Kazuha , ¡vamos a hablarlo! -Seguidamente , el moreno la cogió de la mano y comenzó a correr.

\- ¡Heiji , espera! - Gritó ella mientras el moreno la arrastraba.


	23. Chapter 23 Conversaciones

Capítulo 23 : Conversaciones.

Aquella tarde , Ran llegó a casa más tarde de lo normal y le sorprendió no ver a nadie en casa. Llamó repetidamente a Kazuha y a Aoko pero no contestaban. Ran comenzaba a preocuparse y se levantó a coger las llaves del coche para salir a buscarlas , por si había pasado algo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y se encontró a Aoko y Kaito besándose tiernamente. Ran se sorprendió y cerró la puerta en seguida.

Oyó una conversación entre los dos que se hacía más y más imperceptible a medida que se iba alejando de la puerta. Tranquilamente , se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a hojear una revista.

Aoko entró apresuradamente en la casa , esperando a que Ran le pidiera explicaciones ; pero en lugar de eso , Ran la miró y le dijo : Hay té en la cocina.

\- Ran... Yo quería explicarte lo que has visto. -Se apresuró a decir Aoko.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada , Aoko -Le respondió ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.- Solo no esperaba esto.

Aoko la siguió y añadió: -Ran , no quiero que pienses que iba a ocultártelo ni nada de eso. -La chica se interpuso entre la puerta de la cocina y su amiga.- Solo pienso que deberíamos darles una oportunidad.

-Aoko , que tú lo hayas hecho no significa que Kazuha y yo debamos también. -Le respondió Ran secamente.

Esta conversación fue interrumpida por una explosión de carcajadas que provenían justo de fuera de la casa de las chicas. Ran reconoció las voces : Heiji y Kazuha.

Maldijo mentalmente el haber dicho aquella frase y evitó mirar a su amiga , ya que esta le dedicaba una media sonrisa llena de satisfacción ; Ran entró en la cocina suspirando. Poco tiempo después , las llaves de Kazuha sonaban en la puerta y Aoko se apresuró a abrirla , sin darle tiempo a la de Osaka de introducir estas en la cerradura.

\- A... Aoko -Titubeó- No te había oído.

\- Nosotras a tí sí -Le dijo pícaramente.

\- ¿Nosotras? , ¿Ran también? -Dijo Kazuha con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Sí , yo también. -Dijo Ran apoyándose sobre el poste de la puerta.

\- Ran... Ran yo quiero explicarte lo que ha pasado con Heiji. -Dijo con un tono avergonzado , sin mirar a la chica a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué pensáis que me debéis una explicación? -Preguntó Ran extrañada.

Kazuha y Aoko se miraron mutuamente. Ran había sido la más dura y fría de las 3 desde el mismo momento en el que se subió al coche. Nunca habían podido comprender cómo había podido olvidar y aceptar la situación en cuestión de días.

\- Ran,-Aoko fue la primera que habló- Tú siempre has sido la que más ganas ha tenido que acabar con la situación.

\- Siempre has sido la más dura y la que nos ha servido de guía.

Ran se quedó sin palabras: ¿de verdad ellas pensaban que lo había superado? , ¿que sólo ellas querían volver a verles y estar con ellos?.

\- Yo... yo...- Ran no sabía que podía decir a sus compañeras. ¿La consideraban tan insensible?

La morena se sintió incapaz de seguir la conversación y se fue lentamente a su habitación , donde se encerró.

Sus amigas intentaron enmendar el error pero nada de lo que pudieran decir era suficiente.

Ran comenzó a desvestirse y cuando se quitó la chaqueta , vió que un papel blanco; Lo recogió y lo miró intrigada. Le dió la vuelta y vio escrito :

 _"Shinichi Kudo_

 _Detective privado."_


	24. Chapter 24 ¿Una decisión acertada?

Capítulo 24: ¿Una decisión acertada?

Lo odiaba , simplemente lo odiaba profundamente : Solo él tenía la capacidad de jugar con ella como si fuera un juguete ; él sabía que ella terminaría por querer verle y ponerle esa tarjeta recordándoselo constantemente , no servía de mucho.

Ran se quedó admirando la tarjeta de visita que su compañero había puesto secretamente en su chaqueta. Pasó los dedos por las letras y algo le llamó la atención: fijándose en el extremo inferior izquierdo había un número de teléfono que sólo podía verse prestando mucha atención.

Era casi una provocación , se imaginaba a Shinichi diciendo "De modo que tanto te interesa la tarjeta" con una de sus características medias-sonrisa.

\- No te llamaré , Shinichi. -Le dijo ella a la tarjeta. "¿¡Pero qué estoy haciendo!?"- Pensó la chica sonrojándose.

La chica se levantó y dejó la tarjeta encima de la mesa. A continuación se dirigió a su cama y se tiró en ella. Ran necesitaba pensar mucho : Durante 5 años había intentado creer que vivía mejor sin Shinichi y que la engañó , pero en su corazón deseaba volver a verle para que le explicara qué había pasado. Había pasado todo ese tiempo encerrando sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo una gruesa capa de frialdad y falso desinterés. Ya había sido suficiente...

Ran no pensaba perdonarlo sin más , pues había estado sufriendo por él durante prácticamente toda la vida y creía que ya le había mentido demasiado ; sin embargo , algo dentro de la chica seguía recordándole que debía darle otra oportunidad.

La chica de Tokio estaba completamente confundida , necesitaba llegar a la conclusión y cerrar aquel desagradable asunto. Se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio donde halló la pequeña tarjeta blanca que había dejado poco antes. Cogió el móvil y se dispuso a marcar el teléfono que indicaba la tarjeta pero se arrepintió a la mitad y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

\- Ran... -Dijo la de Osaka- ¿Te encuentras bien? - La chica se había levantado del sofá en el que ella y Aoko conversaban instantes antes.

Su amiga la imitó y se acercó a estas: -Estás sudando , ¿anda algo mal?

\- No , no... -Ran esquivaba los ojos de sus amigas y se dirigió al baño sin decir una palabra.

Cuando Ran cerró la puerta , Aoko y Kazuha suspiraron.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? -Preguntó Aoko.

\- Ni idea... -Suspiró la de Osaka.

Tras una hora inmersa en sus pensamientos , Ran salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación; para bien o para mal , había tomado una decisión.

\- ¿Shinichi? -Una temblorosa voz salió desde la garganta de Ran.

\- ¡Ah , Ran! -Dijo la voz de Hattori.- Te vi el otro día y estás guapísima. -Dijo Heiji alegre.

Ran se llevó la mano que tenía libre y se la colocó sobre los ojos- Sí , gracias...-Respondió con mucha vergüenza la chica.- ¿Pu-Puedo hablar...?

-¿Con Shinichi? , ¡claro! -Heiji parecía eufórico- Luego me explicas por qué me has llamado a mí y no a él. Espera un momento

Tras ese comentario , Ran estuvo a punto de colgar : ¿Aquel imbécil se estaba riendo de ella?

\- ¡Ran! -Contestó felizmente la voz de Shinichi- Perdona por darte un número que no es el mío , te lo explicaré después. Dime , ¿qué pasa?

\- Mmm... -Ran no sabía qué decir exactamente- Cre... creo que deberíamos vernos -Dijo en un susurro.

\- Perdona , no te he oído. -Ran comenzaba a pensar que se estaba riendo de ella.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí , Shinichi? -Dijo la chica muy irritada.

\- No , no , en absoluto -Se apresuró a contestar el chico.- Ran , quiero verte y explicarte todo.

\- Sí , yo también. -Dijo Ran demasiado feliz , haciendo que el chico riera.- Quiero decir...

\- Está bien , Ran. -Dijo él entre risas- Te he entendido perfectamente.

Hubo un instante de silencio entre ambos y Shinichi decidió dar otro pequeño paso.

\- ¿Por qué no te invito a cenar y hablamos tranquilamente? -Le propuso él.

\- ¿Una cena?- él le contestó emocionado que sí. - ¿Hoy?

\- Claro -Rió él- Pasaré a buscarte. Hasta luego , Ran -Le dijo él con un tono que a Ran le resultó muy sexy.

La chica cerró los ojos y sonrió un instante ; después , corrió a su armario en busca de algo perfecto para la ocasión.


	25. Chapter 25 Las cartas sobre la mesa

Capítulo 25: Las cartas sobre la mesa.

Ran se había vestido y preparado en poco tiempo mientras planeaba qué debía decir y cómo debía actuar: Ciertamente , le echaba muchísimo de menos y no podía negar que nunca se olvidó ni dejó de pensar en el chico , pero también era cierto que no podía dejar pasar todo. Los sucesos de hacía 5 años seguían doliéndole y no podía actuar como si no importara absolutamente nada.

La mujer salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta en silencio. Sus amigas y compañeras de piso la miraban atónitas ; de un salto , se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron donde estaba la de Tokio.

\- Lo que pasó hace un rato no tiene importancia. -Dijo Ran antes de que sus amigas dijeran una palabra.- No quiero darle más vueltas -Añadió con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¿Pensabas irte sin decirnos nada , Ran? -Preguntó Aoko incrédula.

\- Sí , eso pretendía al menos. -Dijo Ran con tono burlón.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- Voy a salir. -Dijo ella dándoles a entender que no quería hablar del tema.

\- ¿Vienes a dormir? -Preguntó Kazuha con voz juguetona.

Ran la miró a los ojos ; ¿acaso sabía Kazuha que iba a verse con Shinichi?. Tras la pregunta se hizo un silencio bastante tenso : Ran y Kazuha se miraban intensamente , Aoko las miraba a las dos sin entender nada.

\- No tienes que escondernos que has quedado con Kudo. -Le dijo Kazuha con una sonrisa.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! -Dijo Aoko justo antes de estallar de risa.

\- No os lo estaba ocultando. -Ran le pegó a Aoko en el brazo con su bolso.- Solo no me apetecía contarlo.

Kazuha se unió a la risa de la otra. Ran comenzó a enfadarse y abrió la puerta de su casa para irse lo más rápido posible.

\- Va a salir todo bien. -Le dijo Aoko.

\- Estás preciosa , Ran. -La animó la de Osaka.

\- Gracias. -Dijo la chica dedicándoles una de sus mejores sonrisas justo antes de cerrar la puerta y salir.

* * *

A Shinichi le resultó muy extraño que Ran hubiera caido en su juego y le hubiese llamado. Realmente , había escrito el número como una provocación: quería tentar a Ran y ver hasta dónde llegaba la broma. El porqué no había escrito su propio número era sencillo : si por casualidad llamaba (aunque fuera para insultarle) , ella misma comprobaría que Shinichi le importaba aunque quisiera mostrar lo contrario. Si se lo cogía él mismo , sería probable que no le dejase hablar ; en cambio , si no fuese él, se vería si le había llamado por un enfado o si quería hablar realmente. Y , además, obtendría el número de su amiga de la infancia.

El de Tokio salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Sus dos amigos comenzaron a silbarle y a hacer el tonto.

\- ¿Podéis ser normales un momento?- Preguntó Shinichi enarcando una de sus cejas.

\- Qué poco sentido del humor. -Dijo Kaito pasando un brazo por el hombro del detective del este.

\- Venga , Kaito. -Dijo Heiji sentándose en una silla cerca de los dos. -Está nervioso , déjale.

Hattori y Kuroba comenzaron a reir , mientras Kudo se sonrojaba levemente.

\- ¡No estoy nervioso!- Replicó el último escondiendo su sonrojo.

\- Tranquilízate , tío. -Le aconsejó el ladrón.- Ran es una mujer muy dulce y comprensiva , saldrá todo genial.

\- ¿Vas a venir a dormir? -Le dijo el de Osaka con voz juguetona- Si quieres que nos vayamos a dar una vuelta , solo llámanos. -Añadió este entre risas. En cuanto acabó la frase , Kaito se unió a la risa del moreno.

\- No estoy de humor para vuestras bromas. -Dijo Kudo ignorándolos.- Me voy , luego os veo.

* * *

Shinichi llamó a Ran en cuanto se subió en su coche.

\- ¿Dónde voy a buscarte? -Preguntó Shinichi en cuanto oyó que descolgaban el teléfono.

\- Shinichi , Ran dejó aquí el movil -Le contestó una voz diferente a la que esperaba oír.

\- ¿Kazuha? -Preguntó Shinichi.

\- Sí -Respondió ella en seguida.- Debajo de él , había un recado : dice que te espera en el T5 a las 8 y que no esperaría más de 10 minutos. -Shinichi miró el reloj : 20:06

\- ¡Mierda! -Shinichi arrancó el coche y aceleró.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? -Le preguntó la chica.

\- Sí , sí. No te preocupes , Kazuha. -Contestó.- Muchas gracias.

Cuando Shinichi llegó eran las 20:09 y rezó mentalmente para que Ran no se hubiese ido. Corrió hacia dentro del restaurante y miró desesperadamente buscándola... Y ella estaba allí.

\- Ran...- Lo dijo de forma mecánica y la chica apartó la mirada de la ventana y se centró en él.

Shinichi se acercó a ella y dedicándole una sonrisa perfecta , la saludó: Hola , Ran. -Dijo a la vez que se sentaba en la misma mesa.- Estás preciosa.

\- Shinichi -Comenzó la chica- he venido a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Ante esa contestación el chico comenzó a reír pero , viendo que el semblante de la chica continuaba serio, en seguida cesó.

\- No esperaba este tema desde el principio. - Shinichi se aclaró la garganta mientras Ran daba un sorbo de su copa. -¿Vermouth? -Ella asintió levemente- No sabía que bebías.

Ran dejó la copa y puso los codos sobre la mesa : -Déjame decirte que no será tan fácil conmigo que con Aoko y Kazuha.

Shinichi le contestó con una media sonrisa y añadiendo: No esperaba que lo fuera , por eso estoy aquí. -Ran le miró extrañada y permaneció callada para que le explicara lo que acababa de decir.- Sé que no eres la misma mujer de antes , y yo no soy el mismo tampoco.

La chica cruzó las piernas y le dijo - ¿Me quieres? -Shinichi respondió en seguida con una rotunda afirmación.- Bien , pues demuéstramelo.

\- No hacía falta que me lo dijeras.- La chica le miró poco convencida pero decidó dejar el tema.

La cena transcurrió sin más hechos destacables o simbólicos : hablaron de sus vidas los últimos 5 años , algunas cosas que vivieron cuando eran pequeños , de Heiji y Kaito , de Kazuha y Aoko...

Pero entonces llegó el momento de regresar a casa.

Shinichi no quería que la noche acabara y decidió intentar que se quedara con él: -¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? -Le propuso él- Puedo enseñártela.

Ran rió y le contestó que mejor otro día.

\- ¿Y un café? -Insistió el detective.

\- Otro día , es demasiado tarde.-Dijo ella mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca- Mañana debemos madrugar.

Ciertamente era demasiado tarde como para ir a cualquier sitio , por lo que estaba casi todo cerrado. -Bueno... -Se rindió él- Déjame acompañarte a casa.

Ran dudó unos momentos : -Vale. -Aceptó ella- ¿Dónde tienes el coche?

La chica le guió y le agradeció por llevarla.

\- Buenas noches , Shinichi. -Dijo ella desabrochándose el cinturón del coche.

\- Espera , subo a acompañarte.

\- No , no , no es necesario. -Dijo ella.

\- Insisto. -Dijo él echando el freno de mano.

Subieron hacia el piso de las chicas y Ran sacó las llaves. : -Muchas gracias por la cena, Shinichi.

En cuanto terminó de decir su nombre , el susodicho detective la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Sorprendentemente , Ran le correspondió. Se miraron y se sonrieron pero algo disturbó el ambiente romántico entre ellos.

\- ¡Ooh!- Exclamó Aoko abrazándose a Kaito , quien les miraba sonriendo.

Heiji abrazaba a Kazuha por la cintura y sonreía ; Kazuha miraba a su amiga guiñándole un ojo y con dos dedos levantados en señal de victoria.

\- ¿Pero qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- Preguntó Shinichi arqueando una ceja.

\- Nos aburríamos y vinimos a esperaros. -Contestó el de Osaka.

\- ¿Quieres pasar , Kudo?- Le dijo Aoko.

Shinichi miró a Ran y contestó sonriendo: -No , quizás en otra ocasión. Tenemos que irnos.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos chicos se daba por aludido , volvió a decir: -Los 3.

Después de un par de besos entre las parejas , exceptuando a Shinichi y Ran (que no se sentían cómodos) , los chicos se fueron y las chicas entraron en el piso.

* * *

 **N.A:** He sido buena y he escrito un capítulo interesante que espero que les guste mucho mucho.

Hacía algunos días que no actualizaba pero no me he olvidado del fic ni mucho menos , solo no estaba inspirada :(

Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y hayan disfrutado. 3


	26. Chapter 26 Un día de resaca

Capítulo 26: Un día de resaca.

Cuando las chicas entraron en su casa , se abrazaron y comenzaron a hablar animadamente. Aoko fue a la cocina mientras Ran y Kazuha se sentaban en el sofá. Al poco tiempo , la primera regresó trayendo consigo una botella de Whisky sin abrir y 3 vasos.

\- ¡Aoko!- exclamó Kazuha- ¿Qué haces con eso?

\- Mañana tenemos que trabajar. -Le recordó Ran- Ya es bastante tarde , no podemos quedarnos aquí bebiendo alcohol.

\- ¡Oh , vamos! -Dijo la aludida- Solo una copita.

\- Bueno , pero solo una. - Le acompañó la de Tokio.

\- ¡RAN! - La respuesta de su amiga le había sorprendido mucho; normalmente , ella no bebía alcohol nunca.

\- ¡Kazuha , solo una!- Le contestó guiñándole un ojo a la de Osaka.

\- Estoy cansada , chicas. -Respondió negando con la cabeza.- En otra ocasión.

Acto seguido , la chica se levantó , despidió de sus amigas y fue a bañarse antes de acostarse.

Ran y Aoko comenzaron a beber y a hablar de los chicos ; 1 copa , 2 , 3 ...

Kazuha cerró la puerta del baño y aún podía escucharlas , lo que le ocasionó risa : ¿desde cuándo eran esas dos así?

Se duchó y se metió en la bañera. No tardaron en aparecer los recuerdos de la cita con Heiji.

 _*Flashback*_

\- Kazuha , ¡vamos a hablarlo! -Seguidamente , el moreno la cogió de la mano y comenzó a correr.

\- ¡Heiji , espera! - Gritó ella mientras el moreno la arrastraba.

El chico la arrastró a un pequeño café en el que apenas había alguna persona.

\- ¡Heiji! -Exclamó la chica un poco enfadada.- No tenías que arrastrarme ; sé andar sola.

\- Kazuha , tengo que explicarte lo que pasó hace 5 años.

\- Eso ya me lo has dicho. -Ella cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada. Realmente , le había gustado esa muestra de necesidad y desesperación de hablar y explicarle todo , pero no podía hacer ver que su enfado se había esfumado con solo verle.

\- Verás , lo de la organización y lo de Kudo , no podía decírtelo. - Comenzó a explicar el moreno , sin mirar a la chica directamente.- No me malinterpretes , no es que no quisiera o no te considerara importante... es todo lo contrario : ¿Qué hubiese sido de mí si esos te llegaran a hacer daño?

\- Excusas. - Kazuha sonó más dura de lo que quería mostrarse. La respuesta hizo que Heiji la mirara directamente.

\- No lo son. -Le dijo el de Osaka- ¿Crees que me gustaba ocultarte que iba a Tokio o que veía a Ran y a Kudo?

\- Sé que no , Heiji... Pero el tema no es si te gustaba o no ; el problema es que pudiste contármelo y no lo hiciste.

El chico calló durante un momento , escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

\- Kazuha , era un tema de seguridad. No podía ponerte en peligro: Si pasaba algo , intentarían silenciar a todas las personas que lo supieran. -Comenzó a explicar.- ¿Crees que esos tipos dudarían en dispararte? No , no lo harían.- Tras ese comentario , Heiji suspiró.

\- Heiji...

\- Yo no soportaría perderte , Kazuha. -Dijo esto mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- Sí , seguro... -Kazuha había recordado que Heiji le había mentido.- Por eso me mentías sobre que ibas a trabajar.

Heiji comenzó a reirse, cosa que molestó a Kazuha:- ¿De qué te ries , imbécil?

\- Kazuha , esa mujer era mi jefa. -Dijo Heiji secándose las lágrimas que se habían escapado de la risa.- No vivía en Tokio , solo fue a verme para ofrecerme un empleo en una agencia privada . La sede estaba en Kioto , por lo que me atendió en su habitación por que no había ningún café ni restaurante abierto.

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

Kazuha había ido reconstruyendo y analizando la conversación en su cabeza; cuando miró sus manos , las vio totalmente arrugadas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí dentro? -Se preguntó en voz alta.

Salió de la bañera y se secó. Se puso el pijama y se secó y peinó el pelo. Ya no podía oír a Ran y a Aoko.

Salió del baño en dirección de a su habitación ; vio la botella de alcohol por debajo de la mitad de su contenido original y a sus dos amigas dormidas sobre la mesa de café , probablemente tendrían resaca al día siguiente. Kazuha aguantó la risa y se metió en la cama de su habitación.

Miró la hora en el reloj: -¡Las 4 de la mañana!- Exclamó la de Osaka. Estaba realmente sorprendida porque no eran las 10 cuando se había metido en la bañera.

Por su parte , los chicos también lo habían celebrado con alcohol: Por lo general , Heiji no bebía nunca , Kudo solo en ocasiones muy concretas y a Kaito no le sentaba especialmente bien , pero era el que mejor lo soportaba. Sin embargo , un día era un día.

La fiesta había concluido a las 6 de la mañana , con unas ojeras enormes y con dolores de estómago. Tenían que levantarse en una hora y solo Heiji estaba dormido.

Kudo estaba sentado en el suelo , apoyado en uno de los sofás, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. Kaito le tendió un café y se sentó a su lado.

\- No me creo que tengamos que ir a trabajar. -Reflexionó Kaito.

\- No me lo recuerdes. -Le dijo Shinichi dando un sorbo a su café.- Joder... Hacía años que no bebíamos tanto... ¿Cuándo fue? , ¿en tu fiesta de compromiso?

\- Sí... pero no teníamos trabajo.

\- ¿Y si llamamos y decimos que nos hemos puesto malos? -Propuso Heiji incorporándose , pues la pequeña conversación de sus amigos le había despertado.

\- ¿Los tres a la vez? -Le preguntó el mago.- Va a ser demasiado raro.

\- Me duele la cabeza... Eso es un buen motivo. -Dijo el de Tokio. Heiji le miró sonriendo y Kaito como si fuera un inconsciente. - Lo único bueno es que es viernes. -Dijo antes de ponerse de pie para dirigirse a la ducha.

En la comisaría , las chicas se separaron en la entrada principal: Ran y Aoko tenían un gran dolor de cabeza y de espalda (debido a que se habían quedado dormidas encima de la mesita de café que había en el salón) ; por su parte , Kazuha estaba agotada y fue a comprarse un café para intentar posponer la sensación de sueño.

Aoko fue directa a encerrarse en su despacho y ordenó que no la avisaran , pues tenía documentos que rellenar.

Ran llegó con grandes dificultades a su departamento aún con las gafas de sol y la chaqueta puestas y se apoyó en el lateral de la puerta. Aún seguía borracha.

 _-Dios , me estoy empezando a parecer a mi padre._ \- Pensó para sí misma.

Pero , por suerte , Kaito se dirigió hacia ella y la ayudó disimuladamente para que llegara a su despacho. Cuando abrió la puerta , Ran corrió a uno al sofá a sentarse.

Kaito la imitó.

\- ¿Tú también bebiste anoche? -Le preguntó Ran como pudo , notando que el chico también tenía dificultades para andar y hablar.

-Sí...- Le contestó él comenzando a quedarse dormido.

Ran se apoyó en él y se quedó dormida.

En el laboratorio , Kazuha no podía concentrase en su trabajo. Había intentado por todos los medios mantenerse despierta y hacer ver que estaba normal.

Fue al lavabo a lavarse la cara y refrescarse un poco. A la vuelta a su puesto , vio a Heiji en una silla sentado.

\- Oye , ¿qué haces aquí? -Le preguntó Kazuha intrigada.

\- He venido a verte... -En su voz se notaba que estaba borracho.

\- Estás borracho. -Afirmó Kazuha.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó el chico- ¿Quién?

\- Tú.

\- ¿¡YO?! -Heiji había preguntado en voz demasiado alta , haciendo que los compañeros de Kazuha les miraran extrañados; la chica se apresuró a callar a Heiji.- ¡YO ESTOY BIEN! -Heiji no se había callado , ni había bajado el volumen de su voz.

Tras eso , se habían comenzado a escuchar risillas. Kazuha tuvo que darse en sacar a Heiji de ahí : No bastaba con que ella estuviera dormida y no pudiera concentrase , si no que su chico había ido a trabajar completamente borracho.

Le llevó al baño y le echó agua en la cara , todo ello intentando que Heiji no hablara para que los demás no se diesen cuenta de su estado y que nadie importante les viera en esa situación. Luego , había sacado a Heiji fuera a que le diera un poco el aire.

\- Eres una buena chica , Kazuha. -Dijo como pudo Heiji. ¡Te mereces lo mejor!- Heiji casi se tropieza y cae , por lo que comenzó a reirse él solo.

Kazuha se apresuró a levantarle y comenzó a buscar un sitio para llevar a Heiji en el que pasara poca gente.

Heiji se sentó en un banco y se quedó dormido.

Kazuha se dio cuenta a los pocos segundos de que no estaba y empezó a buscarle por todos sitios , hasta que se lo encontró en el banco rodeado de palomas.

\- ¡HEIJI!

Shinichi fue como pudo hasta el despacho de Ran y abrió la puerta de este sin avisar.

Encontró a Kaito y a Ran dormidos en el sofá. Shinichi cerró la puerta y , levantando la voz , exclamó: - ¡Ey!- también podía percibirse que el detective estaba muy borracho.- Hacedme un hueco. El detective de Tokio se dejó caer en el sofá , al lado de Ran y se quedó dormido.

Casi una hora después , el Superintendente Watabe llamó a la puerta un par de veces. Al ver que la chica no respondía y ,sabiendo que estaba allí , abrió la puerta.

Se encontró a Kaito , Ran y Shinichi en un mismo sofá. Al principio le hizo muchísima gracia , pero no podía dejar que la chica se enterara de que estaba compinchado con los chicos , por lo que , enfadado , exclamó: - ¡Inspectora , detectives! - Ese grito fue suficiente para que los 3 se despertaran de golpe. Ran se levantó inmediatamente y comenzó a recolocarse la ropa.- ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿UNA FIESTA DE PIJAMAS?

La chica , muerta de vergüenza , se acercó a Watabe : -¡LO SIENTO MUCHO , SUPERINTENDENTE!- Dijo inclinándose ante él- NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR.

\- Eso espero , inspectora.- Le dijo este aún enfadado.- Y VOSOTROS- dirigiéndose a los dos detectives- LARGO DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE.

Los chicos salieron del despacho disculpándose.

El Superintendente Watabe le dedicó una miraba a la chica antes de salir; francamente , le estaba costando muchísimo aguantarse la risa.

* * *

 **N.A:** _Este capítulo es un poco más irrelevante pero creo que es gracioso. Hacía falta un poco menos de seriedad y enfado entre todos ellos , un ambiente más relajado._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reido un ratito. 3_


	27. Chapter 27 Un fin de semana con sopresas

Capítulo 27: Un fin de semana lleno de sorpresas.

Después del incidente con Kaito y Shinichi , Ran se encerró en su despacho y se obligó a trabajar al máximo todo el tiempo restante de la jornada. Kaito estuvo allí durante apenas 2 horas y se largó sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Shinichi rescató a Heiji del banco rodeado por las palomas y se lo llevó a su puesto de trabajo , por lo que Kazuha pudo volver al suyo.

Por su parte , Aoko fue avisada para tratar a un niño cuyos padres habían sido asesinados delante de él. A la chica le horrorizó tanto su caso , que fue a verle inmediatamente para ayudarle , dejando atrás su cansancio y dolor de espalda.

Cuando terminó la jornada Heiji tenía una gran resaca , por lo que no podía conducir; Shinichi se moría de sueño pero estaba mejor que el de Osaka , así que se dirigieron a la casa que los 3 chicos compartían.

\- ¡Ese Kaito! -Exclamó Shinichi- ¡Se ha ido sin decir nada!

Cada palabra que el detective de Tokio decía era como un golpe en la cabeza de Heiji : -Sí... -Fue una respuesta cortante , indicando que no tenía ganas de conversar.

\- ¡Encima de mentiroso , irresponsable! -Cada vez Shinichi estaba más enfadado. - ¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir? ¡Idiota! -Dijo gritando por la ventanilla.

Heiji le dijo : ¡CÁLLATE , IMBÉCIL!

Sólo en ese momento Shinichi percibió su gran dolor de cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la casa común Heiji fue directamente a dormirse , mietras que Shinichi tenía en mente echarle una buena bronca al antiguo ladrón. Supuso que se encontraría en su habitación , ya que la sala y el comedor estaban vacías.

El de Tokio se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo y llamó a la puerta. Nadie respondió pero él abrió , pues escuchaba su voz desde el interior, y se encontró a un ocupado Kaito con hojas desperdigadas por todos sitios , tecleando en el ordenador mientras hablaba por su móvil.

El chico giró la cabeza y le hizo una señal a Shinichi para que entrara. El chico obedeció y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Kuroba colgó la llamada y acercó su silla donde estaba Shinichi.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? -Le preguntó desconcertado Shin mientras leía uno de los documentos.

\- Algo que nos cambiará la vida a los 3. -Shinichi le miró y vio una deslumbrante sonrisa por parte de su amigo... Este tramaba algo no muy bueno. Esperó a que continuara explicándose : - Estoy haciendo planes para el fin de semana : nos iremos cada pareja a una casa de lujo que he alquilado.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado todo ese dinero? - Le preguntó su amigo , intuyendo la respuesta.

\- De tu tarjeta. -Dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.- ¡Voy a pedirle a Aoko que se case conmigo! -Dijo sin darle tiempo a su amigo para que respondiera.

Shinichi abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿En serio? -El otro respondió enérgicamente con la cabeza que sí. - Vaya tío , me alegro pero me ha sorprendido mucho.- Shinichi vio que su amigo esperaba palabras de apoyo para reunir el valor suficiente. Él se levantó y le pasó el brazo por el hombro. - ¿A qué viene esa cara? Seguro que todo sale perfecto. ¡Cuéntame tus planes!

Las chicas habían llegado a su casa y se habían acostado . "Casualmente" a todas las despertó una llamada de teléfono que proponía exactamente lo mismo : un fin de semana en una casa de lujo con sus respectivos chicos. Kazuha y Aoko aceptaron en seguida , Ran fue un poco más cabezota , pero terminó accediendo de buen grado. Las chicas comenzaron a preparar las maletas y a esperar la hora en que serían recogidas por los chicos.

El primero que llegó a recoger a su chica fue Heiji. El chico cogió la maleta de la mujer y se despidió brevemente de las otras dos; seguidamente , fue corriendo al coche maldiciendo mentalmente a Kazuha por el terrible peso de la maleta y preguntándose si la chica había metido piedras o algo así para fastidiarle.

Kazuha abrazó a las chicas y se despidió de ellas alegremente.

Después del de Osaka , llegó el chico de Ran. El saludó a la chica con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa. Posteriormente se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra mujer.

\- Buenas noches , Aoko. -Le dijo él educadamente , mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches , Shinichi. -Ran se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo y corrió a su habitación , dejando solos a estos dos. -¿Quieres un café?

\- Por favor. -Dijo con una voz suplicante que hizo que Aoko riera. La chica le sirvió una taza y se sentó en frente del chico.

\- ¿Y bien? -El chico la miró con cara de no entender nada mientras daba un gran sorbo.- ¿De quién ha sido la idea?

El chico dejó la taza y la miró con su característica sonrisa de medio lado- ¿De quién crees tú?

\- Suena a que es de Kaito pero... ¿para qué se toma tantas molestias?

El chico rió sabiendo la respuesta a la pregunta.

\- Ya estoy , Shinichi. -Dijo Ran saliendo de la habitación , cargando una maleta. Shinichi apuró el café.- Gracias por el café , Aoko.- Seguidamente , se levantó , cogió la maleta de Ran y le tendió la mano.

La pareja se marchó cogida de la mano. _"¡Son monísimos!"-_ pensó Aoko.

La chica se levantó a recoger la taza en la que el chico había bebido momentos antes y fue a la cocina para lavarla. Cuando terminó , miró el reloj de pared mientras se secaba las manos: _"Las 11 de la noche.."_ -Pensó la mujer- _"¿Dónde se habrá metido Kaito?"_

En ese instante , sonó la puerta. Ella , sabiendo quien era , cogió la maleta y apagó todas las luces. Cuando abrió , se encontró a un sonriente Kaito , quien la ayudó a bajar. La chica fue a subirse al coche en el que Kaito había metido su maleta pero el chico la cogió de la muñeca y la acercó para darle un romántico beso que se terminó cuando empezaron a sentir la falta de aire.

\- Tienes que ponerte esto en los ojos. -Le dijo él tendiéndole un pañuelo negro.

\- ¿Por qué? -Dijo ella cogiéndolo extrañada.

\- Porque no quiero que sepas dónde vamos. -Le dijo Kaito guiñándole un ojo.

La chica se lo puso cuando entró en el coche y , sin poder evitarlo, se quedó dormida. Se despertó algún tiempo después.

\- ¿Puedo quitarme esto ya? -Dijo Aoko todavía dormida.

\- No , aún no.

\- ¿Falta mucho? -La chica estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Oyó reir a Kaito : -Una media hora , puedes dormir más si quieres.

Kaito llevaba conduciendo casi 4 horas , el lugar que había alquilado para Aoko y él era el más lejano , pero merecería la pena todo el trabajo si finalmente , la chica le dijera que sí a su proposición de matrimonio y de ir a vivir juntos , por supuesto.

\- Heiji había dormido hasta poco antes de recoger a Kazuha y se le había pasado la resaca por completo. Se sentía con energía y con muchas ganas de llegar al apartamento que Kaito había arreglado para ellos. Quería que Kazuha se durmiera por que tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio en cuanto llegaran a la casa.

\- Kazuha , anda , duérmete. -Le dijo al ver que ella no tenía la intención de echarse a dormir.

\- ¡No puedo , Heiji!- Le contestó la mujer.- Estoy muy emocionada.

El chico sintió mucha ternura :- Ya tendrás tiempo de emocionarte , Kazu. -Dijo él riéndose.- El camino es muy largo y tienes que descansar.

La chica le replicó pero terminó por dormirse poco tiempo después.

Heiji no podía parar de pensar en todos los preparativos : Las flores , la música , la cena... y el anillo que guardaba celosamente en su bolsillo. Tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso y que no sabía seguro la respuesta de su novia. Su relación continuó donde la dejaron pero no sabía si ella ya estaba preparada para ser su mujer.

Miró la hora : la 1.07 de la mañana (más de 2 horas conduciendo). En una hora aproximadamente , llegarían al apartamento.

\- Shinichi conducía y Ran se limitaba a mirar por la ventana. No hablaban desde hacía casi 15 minutos y el chico se estaba incomodando pero tampoco sabía qué decirle. A diferencia de sus amigos , él no iba a pedirle a Ran que se casara con él; Shinichi deseaba formar una familia con ella con todas sus fuerzas pero sabía que la chica no había terminado de perdonarle , por lo que contestaría un no rotundo.

\- ¿Y donde vamos? -Preguntó Ran rompiendo el silencio.

\- A un apartamento a las afueras.

\- ¿Lo has alquilado? -Continuó ella la conversación.

Parecía que tampoco le había gustado el silencio de un cuarto de hora entre los dos "novios". Oficialmente , ellos no habían vuelto a salir aun que hacían las mismas cosas que solían hacer antes ... bueno , no todas las cosas que a Shinichi le gustaría pero no la presionaría.

\- No exactamente. -Le contestó él.- Kaito se encargó de hacerlo todo y cuando llamó al teléfono del propietario ... eran mis padres.

\- Tus padres tienen casas en todos los sitios. -Rió Ran. Él la acompañó.

Poco después de 1 hora y media , llegaron a la casa. Ran la miró : era una casa de 3 plantas , pintada de un color que creía blanco (no podía verlo por la hora que era) , balcones llenos de flores y ventanales ... y una gran puerta azul que le llamó la atención. La casa estaba rodeada por un gran jardín que Ran apenas podía distinguir desde el coche , y guardada por altísimas verjas de color blanco. Shinichi se acercó a una especie de timbre donde dijo la contraseña que hizo que se abriera la verja y permitiera el paso del coche.

Ran bajó y se aproximó a la puerta de la casa que había llamado su atención desde fuera. Shinichi la abrió y fue a por las maletas.

La chica se aproximó a entrar en la casa , pues hacía bastante frío fuera. Poco después , entró el hombre con las maletas y cerró la puerta.

En esa casa pasarían uno de los mejores fines de semana de sus vidas.

\- Kazu... Kazu... -Una voz despertó a la chica.

\- ¿He-Heiji?- Preguntó la chica abriendo los ojos lentamente.

\- Vamos , Kazuha. -Dijo él bajándose del coche para coger las maletas.- Ya hemos llegado.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -La chica no obtuvo respuesta y se bajó del coche. Vio que estaban en un amplio garaje donde el único coche que había era el que Heiji conducía. La mujer cogió su maleta para evitar que Heiji se cansara.

\- Vamos.

El chico la guió por un pasillo que a ella le pareció interminable , que desembocó en una puerta de madera . El detective le tendió la llave de la casa y ella hizo el honor de abrir la pesada puerta.

Tras una pequeña escalera , se encontraba el mismísimo paraíso: Sofás de cuero blanco con muchísimos cojines , una televisión enorme , una chimenea que Heiji no tardó en encender , largas cortinas de seda... ¡e incluso un jacuzzi!

La chica se tiró en la gran cama de agua que tenía la habitación principal que compartirían Heiji y ella. El chico la llamó y le ofreció una copa de champán. Aquello le parecía un sueño.

La chica se sentó en uno de los comodísimos sofás de cuero y dijo en voz alta , mirando hacia la preciosa lámpara que colgaba sobre sus cabezas: - ¿Podría ser mejor todo esto?

Cuando miró al frente para comentarle a Heiji algo sobre los decorados de la casa , se lo encontró arrodillado ante ella , tendiéndole un anillo: - Kazuha... -El chico reunía valor para hacerle la esperada pregunta- ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

La chica se llevó una mano a los labios , intentando contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a llenar sus ojos: -Heiji... -la chica no podía decir nada en ese momento.- ¡YO...!

Cuando Aoko se despertó , era de día y estaba en una comodísima cama tapada por una preciosa colcha de color crema con detalles en verde lima. La chica se puso la bata de seda de color rosa que estaba a sus pies y salió de la habitación.

Olía a un delicioso desayuno probablemente preparado por su querido Kaito. La chica encontró la cocina gracias a su olfato.

Allí encontró al chico.

\- Buenos días , dormilona.- El chico le dio un corto beso y la invitó a sentarse.

\- ¡Que bien huele!

Después de desayunar , el chico le dijo que la esperaría para ir a ver el jardín que había detrás del gigantesco apartamento.

La pareja estuvo mirando las flores y recorriendo todas las partes de aquel paradisíaco jardín. Kaito condujo a la chica hasta un banco que había frente a un lago. Allí tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio.

El chico agarró la pequeña cajita que tenía dentro de su abrigo , intentado reunir valor para dárselo. -Aoko , tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

\- Claro , dime. -El chico tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar pero Aoko le interrumpió. -Kaito , tengo frío... Hablemos mejor dentro de la casa.

La pareja volvió cogida de la mano a la casa. Kaito no hablaba y tenía el pulso muy acelerado , Aoko comenzó a preocuparse por si todo aquello era una despedida definitiva entre los dos.

Kaito la sentó en un sillón que había justo al lado de un gran ventanal que dejaba a la vista el precioso lago y el pequeño banco en el que habían estado poco antes. El chico comenzó a tartamudear y hablar rapidísimo , por lo que Aoko sólo entendía palabras sueltas: -Aoko shifhisjishfdjodk 5 años dsifhsijdofhuhijdh erees muy importante fhiadihfusgal...

\- Kaito , no estoy entendiendo nada. -Dijo ella tratando de quitarle importancia.- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

El chico no podía decir una palabra , por lo que se limitó a ofrecerle la caja con el anillo. La chica enmudeció... Era un anillo muy parecido al que él le regaló por su compromiso y que ella tiró cuando se fue de la fiesta hacía 5 años.

Era un anillo de oro blanco que tenía un diamante en forma de corazón en el centro , con pequeños diamantes a ambos lados; el anillo anterior se diferenciaba en que el corazón era azul , el color favorito de los dos, y no de ese leve verde que tenía la primera vez. Ese anillo representaba mucho más para los dos.

\- Aoko... Cásate conmigo y te haré la mujer más feliz de todo el universo. -Dijo Kaito un poco más tranquilo.

* * *

 **N.A.** \- ¡Perdonen! Hace mucho que no actualizo , pero este es uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic y tengo que hacerlos más largos para que queden perfectos y elaborar un buen final para esta historia.

Espero que me perdonen por hacerlos esperar pero creo que merece la pena por que creo que me ha quedado muy interesante, y ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. Si hay algo que quieres que incluya o algún detalle que no haya dejado claro , dejen reviews y los explicaré gustosamente.

Un beso muy muy grande 3


	28. Chapter 28 Un año después

Capítulo 28 : Un año después.

\- ¡AHHH! -Gritó Aoko , haciendo que los presentes se alarmaran. En la casa de Shinichi , la chica se preparaba para su gran día.- NO ENCUENTRO UN PENDIENTE.

\- ¿Todavía estás así? -Le preguntó Sonoko. La mujer había acabado la secundaria y había ido a la universidad para estudiar Administración y Dirección de Empresas , con vistas a heredar los negocios de sus padres. Tras años de relación con Makoto , se casaron y tuvieron una hija : Yurika. Ahora , casi 2 años después , Sonoko había dado la gran noticia de que esperaba un segundo hijo.

\- ¡DIOS! -Volvió a gritar ella.- ¡ESTO ES UNA SEÑAL DEL CIELO , NO PUEDO CASARME CON UN SOLO PENDIENTE!

\- Aoko , estás histérica.- Kazuha ahora ayudaba a su amiga a buscar uno de los pendientes perdidos.

\- Vas a llegar tarde , Aoko.- Le dijo Shinichi mientras leía uno de los informes de un caso que estaba tratando. Desde hacía 6 meses , el chico había vuelto a trabajar como detective privado.

\- Bueno , soy la novia.- Dijo ella vaciando un cajón.- Tengo que llegar tarde.

\- ¿Dónde está Ran? -Preguntó Keiko , tendiéndole el pendiente que le faltaba a Aoko. La mujer , había entrado corriendo a uno de los inmensos baños de la casa.

\- Ha ido con Haruki a ayudar a Kaito.- Respondió Shinichi. Mirando su reloj , añadió:- Yo voy a ir vistiéndome que ya es hora.

...

Mientras tanto , en casa de los Hattori , Ran ayudaba a Kaito mientras Heiji cuidaba a un pequeño niño.

\- No , Kaito. -Le regañó ella.- No puedes hacer eso así.

Heiji disfrutaba de la situación : Ran le colocaba el traje mientras él se miraba en el espejo , casi sin moverse.

\- Ran... -Le susurró él mirando al bebé.

Ella se quedó mirándole , esperando a que continuara.

\- ¿Crees que yo seré un buen padre?- El chico había estado mirando al suelo , pero ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Ran comenzó a reír. -Kaito , vas a casarte. -Le dijo con una voz dulce y conciliadora.- ¿Por qué no esperas un poco para empezar a pensar en ese tipo de cosas?

\- Sí , sí. -Dijo él negando con la cabeza.- Tienes razón.

La chica notó que su respuesta no había sido nada tranquilizadora por lo que añadió :- Serás un padre estupendo.

El chico le sonrió alegremente. De repente , el sonido del llanto niño , los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

Heiji se apresuró a cogerlo y comenzó a mecerlo , pero el crío comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Kaito se preocupó y el de Osaka miró a Ran preguntándole qué le pasaba al niño con la mirada. La chica rió y se apresuró a cogerlo en brazos.

\- Ya está , Haruki. -Le dijo suavemente su madre. El niño dejó de llorar cuando su madre le metió en el carro y comenzó a mecerle para que se quedara dormido.- Shinichi tiene que estar por venir a buscarnos , así que vestiré al niño.- Dijo pensando en voz alta.- ¿Necesitáis algo?

Los dos chicos negaron , por lo que la mujer se fue en busca de la ropa de su hijo. Los hombres se acercaron al pequeño , quien tenía a penas 1 mes, e inevitablemente imaginaron cómo sería tener un hijo.

...

Ya en la iglesia , la familia Kudo y la familia Hattori , se reunieron. Shinichi abrazaba a su pequeño niño , que ahora dormía, y le miraba con una ternura que parecía ilimitada , mientra esbozaba una sonrisa.

Kazuha también miraba a los dos con cierta envidia y ternura , definitivamente quería ser madre , como era su amiga Ran. Heiji la sacó de sus pensamientos :- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra boda?

La chica comenzó a reír. :-Claro que me acuerdo , no hace más de 6 meses que nos casamos.

\- Fue un día maravilloso.- Dijo él rememorando aquel día.

*FLASHBACK*

Heiji esperaba a Kazuha en el altar muy nervioso. Shinichi se acercó a él para intentar tranquilizarle.

\- ¿Estás bien , Heiji? -Le preguntó el de Tokio.

\- Sí , sí... -Le respondió vagamente el de Osaka.

\- Estás pálido. -Le dijo él.- ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Pues un poco...

\- Tranquilo , va a salir todo perfecto.- Shinichi le sonreía. Acto seguido , volvió al lado de Ran , a quien empezaba a notársele su incipiente barriga de embarazada.

El moreno siguió mirando y vió a Kaito , Aoko , amigos del trabajo , Sonoko , Makoto y la hija de ambos , amigas de Kazuha , los padres de ambos... Todos le dedicaban encantadoras sonrisas , pero él sólo podía esperar ver la de su futura mujer... Kazuha Hattori... no sonaba mal.

De sus pensamientos lo sacó la música de la marcha nupcial y los invitados levantándose para recibir a la novia.

Kazuha llevaba un vestido de novia blanco con pedrería , el pelo recogido en un tocado muy elegante y un ramo de novia colgante de rosas rojas y color champagne. Todos quedaron maravillados con la apariencia de la mujer. Ran , Aoko y Sonoko estaban muy emocionadas y miraban asombradas a Kazuha.

La de Osaka no paraba de sonreír , se la veía completamente radiante y feliz.

Su padre la dejó en el altar y ella avanzó un poco más hasta quedar al lado de Heiji.

\- Hola...- Le susurró ella mientras le sonreía.

\- Estás preciosa.- Le devolvió él.

Fue una ceremonia preciosa en la que casi todos lloraron de la emoción. Más tarde , en la presentación de la pareja , Kazuha anunció que esperaba una hija de Heiji.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

...

A pesar de que estaba de casi 8 meses de embarazo , a Kazuha no se le notaba nada su estado y ni siquiera tenía barriga de embarazada.

\- Tengo ganas de recibir a la niña.- Le dijo ella.

Él no contestó a su comentario : era verdad que le hacía mucha ilusión ser padre , incluso practicaba con el hijo de Shinichi , pero le daba miedo. Ser padre era algo que no habían esperado , simplemente pasó , por lo que el chico no terminaba de sentirse preparado.

A Kazuha su actitud le ponía de mal humor , por lo que decidió ir a coger a Haruki.

\- ¡Ka-Kazuha! - Heiji se apresuró a seguir a su mujer.

De repente , comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial que anunciaba la esperada llegada de la novia. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibir a la chica , que venía acompañada de su padre , que aún no estaba muy convencido de la elección de su única hija.

Kaito estaba a punto de ir a besarla y decir a todo el mundo que no necesitaba ningún papel para demostrar que la amaba , pero a penas podía quedarse de pie.

La ceremonia trascurrió normalmente y llegó la parte del "Sí , quiero" de los novios. El cura formuló la clásica pregunta primero a Aoko.

Ella miró a su padre , quien contenía las lágrimas y le sonreía. - Sí, quiero.

Seguidamente , se dirigió al novio para hacerle la misma pregunta.

\- Sí , quiero.- Dijo tomando la mano de su esposa.

La boda llegó a su fin con el beso y la presentación del matrimonio Kuroba.

Keiko , Ran con su hijo , Kazuha y Sonoko se acercaron a la novia en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad para decirle lo bonita que había sido la ceremonia , lo guapa que estaba...

Shinichi , Heiji , y Makoto con Yurika , se acercaron al novio para felicitarle.

Tras la ceremonia , llegó la recepción y el banquete , que fue abierto por un precioso discurso de la madre de Kaito en el que hacía un repaso desde que los niños se conocieron hasta poco antes de la boda , y les deseaba suerte.

Llegó el momento del baile , que inaguró la pareja de recién casados.

A ellos se unieron los padres de ambos y poco a poco , todas las parejas que habían sido invitadas.

\- Vamos a ser muy felices.- Le susurró Kaito a su mujer.

\- Lo sé.- Le dijo ella sonriéndole.- Te quiero , Kaito.

\- Te amo , Aoko.

La fiesta duró más de 10 horas en total y todos lo pasaron de maravilla.


	29. Chapter 29 La nueva generación

Capítulo 29: La nueva generación.

La boda de los Kuroba había sido a principios de Febrero y la pareja estaba de Luna de miel. De repente, Aoko comprobó la obsesión de su marido por ser padre : miraba ropa de bebé , cunas , carritos , juguetes...

\- ¿Te pasa algo , Kaito? -Le preguntaba ella ante su extraña actitud ya que , que ella supiera, Kaito nunca había querido ser padre.

\- N-no , nada... - Le contestaba él siempre. Desde que Ran le dijo que él sería un buen padre , la idea de serlo realmente se había asentado en su cabeza y no parecía que se fuera a ir pronto. Él observaba a su mujer y la veía como hacía 2 meses : mirando lámparas , cortinas , juegos de platos y vasos... pero no miraba nada que pudiera estar relacionado con ser madre. ¿Se había despertado su reloj biológico?

Aoko no era tonta, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría: Kaito quería ser padre. Siempre pasaba lo mismo: si veía algo que tenía uno de sus amigos , él también lo quería. Era cierto que Aoko sintió curiosidad y ganas de ser madre cuando Ran tuvo a Haruki y Kazuha anunció que sería madre también pero... no sentía estar preparada para dar el paso ; Ran y Sonoko eran muy buenas madres y estaba convencida de que Kazuha lo sería , pero la vida de Aoko y Kaito era muy relajada sin hijos y ella quería gozar de esa vida un poco más.

A las 2 semanas , el matrimonio volvió. Ran , Shinichi , Heiji y Kazuha organizaron una pequeña fiesta en casa del matrimonio Hattori. La pareja fue recibida por sus amigos , quienes brindaron por la felicidad de los recién casados. Kaito y Aoko les enseñaron muchísimas fotos de su Luna de Miel en las Islas Seychelles , y contaron algunas historias sobre el hotel , las playas... Pero progresivamente , mujeres y hombres se separaron.

\- ¿Y bien? -Le preguntó Aoko a Kazuha.- ¿Cómo estás?

La chica estaba bastante pálida y se quejaba de dolores de contracciones pero Heiji y ella habían ido al médico el día anterior y este había asegurado que eran dolores completamente normal , aún no era hora del parto.

\- Pues... bien. -Dijo ella secamente.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? -Le preguntó Aoko sentándose al lado de la mujer.

Kazuha encogió los hombros para quitarle importancia.

\- Los dolores del parto son horribles.- Dijo Ran uniéndose a la conversación.- Te hacen preguntarte por qué decidiste ser madre.

\- Bueno , pero luego compensa , ¿no?- Dijo Aoko. La mujer estaba contenta como estaba pero sentía que Kaito necesitaba algo más. Cuando volvió de la luna de miel , casi estaba convencida de sus ganas de ser madre pero la conversación con sus amigas estaba haciendo que se lo volviera a replantear.

\- A partir del primer mes , sí. -Le contestó la madre de Haruki.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó sin entender.

\- Pues entre los dolores del parto , el bebé que no duerme por las noches , Shinichi fuera de casa , los biberones , los pañales , la casa... -Dijo ella enumerándolo. Aoko se puso muy pálida y abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Y el cuerpo que se te queda después de tener al bebé.- Continuó la morena.

\- Y la depresión post-parto.- Añadió la de Osaka.- ¡Y los cambios de humor cuando estás embarazada!

Bueno... Aoko ya no tenía tantas ganas de ser madre.

Al otro lado , los chicos hablaban del mismo tema pero con una diferente perspectiva.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de ser padre , Heiji? -Le preguntó Kaito.

\- ¡Estoy muy nervioso! -Decía el chico.

Shinichi y Kaito le miraban extrañados. Shinichi comenzó a reírse y volvió a decirle: - Heiji , que si quieres tener a la niña ya.

\- ¡Sí! - Respondió el moreno.- ¡Pero estoy muy nervioso!

\- ¿Cómo vais a llamarla? -Preguntó el mago.

\- Emi. -Respondió rápidamente el chico.

Las conversaciones fueron interrumpidas por el llanto del pequeño Kudo. Ran fue a levantarse para cogerle , pero el padre del pequeño le hizo un gesto para que se quedara allí. Acto seguido desapareció por la puerta y , al poco tiempo, regresó con el niño bien abrigadito en su manta.

\- Ya está , Haruki. -Le decía su padre meciéndolo. El chico regresó al lado de sus amigos con su hijo todavía en brazos.

-Ran, - La llamó Aoko , haciendo que la mujer dejara de mirar al pequeño y se girara nuevamente hacia ella.- Kudo y tú no estáis casados , ¿no?

\- No , no lo estamos. -Dijo ella naturalmente.- Ya nos casaremos más adelante.

\- ¿Cómo es que tuvísteis un hijo si no estás preparada para casarte con él? -Preguntó la chica.

\- Buena pregunta , Ao. -Rió la mujer.- Quedarme embarazada no era parte de mis planes ; simplemente pasó. Yo no puedo unir mi vida completamente a la de él , por que aún no le he perdonado por todo.

\- Pero vivís juntos y tenéis un hijo.- Le dijo Kazuha.- ¿Qué cambiaría el estar casados?

\- Haruki fue el motivo por el que me fui a vivir con él: el niño y yo le necesitamos. -Respondió ella tratando de explicar su complicado caso.- Shinichi y yo hemos adoptado el papel de padre y madre pero no de marido y mujer. Simplemente necesito un poco más de tiempo para adaptarme.

Mientras tanto , Shinichi estaba con sus amigos con su hijo en su regazo. Sus amigos se quedaron mirándoles a él y a Haruki.

\- ¿Queréis cogerle? -Preguntó el detective.

El detective de Osaka fue el primero en sostener al pequeño bebé.

\- Es perfecto , ¿verdad? -Le preguntó Shinichi a Heiji mientras miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura en su cara. A simple vista se veía que Haruki era el tesoro más preciado del detective.

\- ¿Tú... -Comenzó el mago.- tuviste dudas sobre tener un hijo?

\- Nunca. -Afirmó muy seguro el detective.- No tuve ni una sola duda desde el momento que lo supe.

\- ¿Y te compensa ser padre?

Kudo miró a Kuroba extrañado ; ¿acaso Aoko estaba embarazada? - se planteó el detective del este.

\- Por supuesto. -Aseguró el hombre.- No cambiaría a mi hijo por nada.

\- ¡Heiji! -Gritó Ran desde el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Ran? - Contestó el moreno.- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Heiji , Kazuha se ha puesto de parto!- Avisó ella.

Hacía un rato había visto a Kazuha levantarse y salir de la habitación pero no había vuelto.

\- ¿CÓMO? -Dijo el hombre palideciendo.- ¡YO NO ESTOY PREPARADO PARA SER PADRE!

\- SI NO TE VIENE BIEN AHORA, LE DIGO QUE SE ESPERE. -Le gritó enfadada Kazuha.

\- ¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!- Dijo Aoko sosteniendo a la embarazada , que comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar.

\- Yo os llevo.- Dijo Ran cogiendo una pequeña maleta que Kazuha había preparado y su propio bolso.

Entre Ran y Kaito metieron a la mujer en el coche , mientras que Shinichi tuvo que llevar a Heiji en otro coche.

\- ¡AH! -Gritaba Heiji.- ¡No puede ser!

\- Cállate , Heiji , tú no estás de parto.- Le dijo Shinichi mientras Aoko llamaba al hospital para avisar de la llegada de la chica.

Después de casi 13 horas , nació la pequeña Emi Hattori el 7 de Marzo a las 20:39.

Cuando Heiji vio por primera vez a su mujer cogiendo a su hija en brazos , sus dudas desaparecieron. La mujer estaba aún sudando , muy despeinada y , por supuesto, agotada pero en su cara se veía una enorme sonrisa.

\- Heiji... -Dijo Kazuha en un susurro.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó a su esposa.- ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. - No volveremos a ir al médico que dijo que faltaba mucho para el parto.

El chico de Osaka contestó con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Al poco tiempo del nacimiento de la pequeña Hattori , el matrimonio Kuroba se decidió a ir a conocer a la recién nacida. Los Kuroba y los Hattori no vivían lejos , a unos 20 minutos en coche, por lo que Aoko y Kaito tuvieron tiempo de hablar.

\- Tengo ganas de ver a la bebé.- Exclamó Kaito , para sacar un tema de conversación con su mujer.

\- Sí ... -Respondió ella.- Yo también.

\- ¿Será tan moreno como Heiji? -Continuó la conversación el mago.

\- No sé... -Volvió a responder Aoko.

El chico suspiró: - ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

\- Kaito... -Dijo ella preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Sí? -Preguntó el chico separando una milésima de segundo sus ojos de la carretera para mirar a su mujer.

\- Kaito, yo quiero ser madre.

El mago frenó el coche totalmente.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Le regañó Aoko.- ¡No puedes parar aquí!

Sin decir una palabra , Kaito dio la vuelta.

\- Kaito , -Dijo ella asustada por la actitud temeraria de su marido.- ¿dónde vamos?

\- A casa.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó ella sorprendida.- ¿Y la niña?

\- Iremos a verla mañana.

* * *

A mediados del mes siguiente , Kaito y Aoko se encontraban en el salón de su casa esperando a la prueba de embarazo. Ya llevaban ya 7 pruebas negativas y esperaban que la octava fuera la definitiva.

\- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? - Preguntó Kaito nervioso.

Aoko no respondió , sólo miraba fijamente esperando el indicativo.

\- ¿Cuánto más hay que esperar? - Kaito estaba histérico.

\- Un minuto.

\- Tienen que salir dos líneas , ¿no? - Preguntó él.

Pero solo apareció una línea , cosa que decepcionó al joven matrimonio.

\- Esta vez estaba segura...

\- Tranquila... -Trató de consolarla Kaito.- Otra vez será.

La mujer se levantó y se fue a la ducha. El mago fue a tirar el test pero...

\- Hay dos líneas... -Dijo susurrando.- ¡Hay dos líneas!

El chico fue corriendo a darle la noticia a su mujer y los dos lo celebraron con sus amigos.

* * *

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! -Exclamó Ran paseando el carro con su hijo dentro.

\- Aoko quería una niña y Kaito un niño.- Comentó divertida Kazuha.- Los dos han tenido lo que querían.

\- ¡Gemelos! - Exclamó Heiji con Emi en brazos.

Los 4 amigos se habían reunido una fría mañana de diciembre , 1 semana después del sorprendente nacimiento de los gemelos, para visitar a los primerizos padres.

Llamaron a la puerta y un sonriente Kaito les recibió; los llevó al salón dónde se encontraban Aoko y los niños.

\- Bienvenidos. -Les dijo ella amablemente. Acto seguido se levantó y presentó a sus dos hijos:- Os presento a mi hija : Shiori Kuroba , y a mi hijo : Rei Kuroba.

* * *

¡Perdón por tardar tantoo! De verdad que estuve súper ocupada estas últimas semanas y no he podido actualizar :(

Quiero también darles la noticia de que el capítulo siguiente será el que le pondrá fin a este fic pero no se preocupen por que ya tengo más ideas y en breve estaré subiendo más cositas de esta gran serie.

Espero que les haya gustado y que haya merecido la pena el tiempo de espera.

Un abrazo y muchísimas gracias por leer. 3


End file.
